Remnant Samurai
by General Feng Xiang
Summary: Three strategists and commanders with a single deadly blade found themselves in Remnant after accepting in helping a great being. How will this evolve?
1. Prologue part 1

**In response for the challenge of Cobalt Khaos.**

 **The first part of the prologue.**

 **I don't own RWBY and I don't own Samurai Warriors.**

* * *

Prologue part 1

No matter how much he thinks about it, he doesn't know how much time passed since the first time he decided to fight the embodiment of chaos, Hundun. That massive winged creature was powerful, but not powerful to him. To Chumon No Hikari, the guardian of order, he was no challenge since his intellect was limited to think only about creating chaos. But still, the warrior of light noticed that this time, Hundun decided to plunge a world in chaos by using his miasma, the creatures resulting from his actions were as black as midnight and their eyes as red as blood.

"You bastard!" yelled Chumon No Hikari, a man with yellow hair beneath a helmet that looks like one of those made by the knights, his armor was made of an unknown material since it glows. He prepared his weapons, two katanas.

"As much as I'd love to fight you now, I need to go somewhere and regain my power" chuckled Hundun "My last use of it made me lose nearly all of it"

"I won't let you escape!" yelled Chumon No Hikari as he charged, but he was intercepted by a scythe, he paled as he knew the owner, a powerful, dangerous, and seemingly immortal entity from ancient times. His scaly skin going with pair with the green sneak eyes, and his white hair. "Orochi…" mumbled Chumon with venom in his voice. From all the possible allies that Hundun could bring with him it was to be the Serpent King.

"Get lost…" said the Serpent King as he charges energy within his hand for brief moment before he fires a red beam of energy forward. Chumon evaded the energy beam at time, if he didn't he would have lost a great deal of Musou

"I think that you know each other, right?" asked Hundun with a disgusting grin on his face "But I do have one last surprise for you"

Before understanding the meaning, purple fires appeared around him, those flames were filled with anger and vengeance, it was impossible for her to be free, she was imprisoned within the mirror.

"How did you do to free her…" asked Chumon No Hikari "Kyubi No Kitsune was in the mirror"

Hundun Chuckled and said "There's no more Mystic, so taking the mirror was easy"

"Stop with your lies you monster!" yelled Chumon with rage before creating a wave of light and extinguishing the flames, revealing a woman with white skin ears in the top of her ears ad Nine tails in her back. She was wearing leathery black armor and a long scarlet scarf.

"Oh my" said the fox lady "He seems angry"

"As fun as it is to play with you" began Hundun as a black energy began on surrounding him and the two others "I have more urgent matters to deal with" and the three of them disappeared.

"This cannot be…" said the warrior of light with sadness in his voice "Nu Wa…" then, his grip on his weapons became tighter "I need help… to save that world poisoned by Hundun"

* * *

 **What do you think.**


	2. Trailer 1: The One-Eyed Dragon

**I suggest you to play track (Blazblue Chrono Phantasma OST - Susanooh II)**

* * *

Trailer 1: The One-Eyed Dragon

Masamune Date, the seventeenth head of the Date clan, he had faced an infamously traumatizing childhood, he rose to prominence as the most dominate ruling power in Oshu. But his current situation was really bad, as his attempt to kill Ieyasu and take control of the land failed.

"Damn it" mumbled Masamune, a young man with messy brown hair and brown eyes, although one was covered by an eye patch. He wore black and green armor with a green cloak with a golden bird image emblazoned in it, the armor had gold accents to it too. He also wore a black helmet with a gold crescent moon crest "If I knew that this damned ninja will notice me, I would have dealt with him before planning this"

"There's no point in running" said a voice behind him, he would recognize that voice even if there were many like it.

"Tadakatsu…" said the One-Eyed Dragon as he turned to face the massive man with a white armor and a horned helmet "You found me…"

"You are not good at hiding yourself" replied the man "Or maybe because you were injured by Hanzo that you didn't know how cover your steps"

"Already beginning in scolding me" said sarcastically Masamune before drawing his sword.

"Give up" said Tadakatsu "You can't fight in this state"

Masamune looked at man in front of him and smirked "Imbecile! The dragon never surrenders!"

Tadakatsu took a deep breath and prepared himself to fight with his trusted great spear, the Tomo-Giri. Masamune charged the massive warrior and decided to ignore the pain.

He slashed vertically, but was easily stopped by the giant in front of him "You can't beat me in this state, give up now and I may persuade Lord Ieyasu to spare your life"

"I don't need your pity!" replied angrily the head of the Date clan.

"What a shame" replied Tadakatsu "You could have all what you desired by staying in our Lord's side"

"I'm not a hypocrite like the others" said Masamune "They all follow, hiding their true intentions, but I… I'm not like them"

"It's true that most of them are liars" replied Tadakatsu before pushing the one-eyed samurai back and brought his spear down, but only breaking the sword.

"Hmph, you think that I will give up just because I lost my sword?" asked the One-Eyed Dragon before taking his dual pistols "The dragon will not give up"

"You are going to die, and you still refuse that we help you close your wound" said Tadakatsu with a shamed tone "What is the most important thing for you, your honor or your life?"

"I'm the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu, I will not submit to an enemy" replied Masamune, even if he lost a lot of blood, he will not surrender, for him it was victory or death

"Very well One-Eyed Dragon. I, Honda Tadakatsu, will not protest anymore" said the giant in front of him before taking a more serious stance "And will give you a warrior's death"

"I will not be easy to kill" said Masamune as he began on shooting.

Tadakatsu parried all the bullets and prepared himself to strike at the moment. He was waiting, waiting and the moment came as he stroke his spear.

But for Masamune, the time stopped right before the strike "What…?" he asked himself "What's happening here?"

"Date Masamune" said a strong male voice "your life is about to end, and yet, you still have dreams you wish to accomplish"

"And what's the point with that?" asked Masamune.

"I offer you a deal, One-Eyed Dragon" replied the voice "Help me rescuing another world and you will be rewarded"

And then, Masamune saw a vision, a vision of the land under his control.

"Stop there fiend!" yelled a young boy who was trying to dress like him "Or you will die before my blade!"

"You cannot stop me!" said another child, trying to imitating a random samurai.

"Imbecile!" replied the wanna-be Masamune "You will share the fate of those who dared opp-"

Before he could finish, the voice of a woman was heard "Kamui!"

The boy turned and saw, what Masamune could conclude, his mother. And there the vision stopped, making Masamune looking at the giant frozen samurai in front of him.

"Do you accept my proposal?" asked the voice.

Masamune began to think about it; something like that meant that the task is dangerous, or important to whoever want his help. But this vision was very tempting, it must have a catch somewhere, but if he was chosen to do it, there must be a good reason.

"I accept" finally, the One-Eyed Dragon responded.

"Good" said the voice "You will now meet those who will help you in this task"

With that, Masamune vanished from Edogawa castle and left Tadakatsu questioning himself about what is real and what isn't real.


	3. Trailer 2: The great Sword Master

**I suggest you to play the track (Guilty Gear X2 OST - Kage Matsuri (Shadow Festival))**

* * *

Trailer 2: The great Sword Master

The joy of that moment was everything to him.

The clash of his Nodachi and his opponent's dual blades. That was the best thing for Sasaki Kojiro.

"More!" said with passion the man named Sasaki Kojiro "I need more!"

"You are sick!" replied Musashi Miyamoto a man wearing a blue vest, a green and blue hakama, a white bandage that goes from his knees to his ankles and sandals.

"I want to remember every hit, every cut, every clash…" began the man in the red coat, white face with a pony tail "If only we can fight to the end of times"

Musashi tried to cut him with his right sword, but was easily blocked. He then tried with his left one, which Sasaki replied with pushing the first sword and blocking the other before pushing it and tried to cut Musashi's head, who ducked to evade the sword.

"This is really the best moment of my life" said Kojiro "You are truly my best rival"

"You need to cure your madness!" yelled Musashi, charging.

"I know that you also enjoy our little fights" replied Sasaki while blocking a sword and evading the other.

"I will end this here and now" stated the dual sword wielder "You rampage to get to me will cease after killing you"

"Oh please" replied Kojiro, rolling his eyes "We both know that even without me, mankind will kill itself alone"

"That doesn't justify your actions" said Musashi "you are only killing innocents for nothing"

Kojiro chuckled and said "You know that only happens because you keep on avoiding me"

"And now" said Musashi, releasing his Musou "I will bring the justice of all those who have fallen to your blade!"

This time Kojiro began to laugh like a madman before doing the same "Come Musashi Miyamoto! Let us fight to the death!"

"I'll put you down now!" yelled Musashi, charging the red coated man.

Kojiro smiled as he blocked a strike "This is what I've been looking for"

"You sick Monster!" yelled as he began to mash with both of his swords.

"You are really the best" said Kojiro, blocking every hit "But now you die!" he pushed both swords away and took advantage of the opening to give the fatal move.

As Musashi predicted, Kojiro aimed for his neck, trying to cut his head, he ducked and saved his head. But for Kojiro, that left him open as Musashi brought both of his swords and struck the red coated samurai.

And the time froze for Kojiro.

"Weird" commented the red coated swordsman as he tried to touch Musashi, but his hand just past through "Am I supposed to be dead?"

"Not yet" replied a voice unknown to him "But you will be in seconds if you refuse my proposal"

"Trying to buy me with the death threats, not bad" said Kojiro, smirking.

"Well, you should be technically dead" informed the voice "But I tried to talk to you during your last three seconds before your death"

"Oh…" commented Sasaki, surprised by what he just learned "I'm a little impressed, but if what you said earlier is true, then you need someone like me, right?"

"Every weapon has her necessity, right?" replied the voice and Kojiro could swear that the owner of the voice was smirking.

"Then there's more than just me" concluded Kojiro.

The voice chuckled and said "You are really cleaver, you are really needed for the quest to save that world"

"Saving another world you say?" asked Kojiro before grinning "And what will I gain?"

"I will give you the ability to fight your rival, eternally" replied the voice.

"I accept" said Kojiro without giving a second thought.

"You will have to fi-" began the voice in explaining before noticing what the red coated samurai said "What did you just said?"

"I said that I accept" replied Kojiro "As long as you abide to your promise, I will help you, no matter what's the bidding I need to do, and if that means that I can fight Musashi, without stopping as a reward, consider that the deal is sealed"

"I will have to take somewhere, so that you will meet those who will aid you" said the voice "Your wounds will be healed and your weapon will be a little changed"

"A little?" asked Kojiro, intrigued by that. That's his weapon that was going to be changed.

"The blade will become more deadly to anyone that you will fight in the future" explained the voice.

Kojiro grinned and said "I have a good feeling about this"

As the time resumed, Musashi turned to see the fallen corps, but found nothing. His eyes went wide open as he turned and scanned the area around him. No man can survive a wound like that and escape. Something was off.


	4. Trailer 3: The All-Knowing Hanbei

**I suggest you to play track (Persona 3 OST - Living With Determination) or (Bleach OST - Never Meant To Belong)**

* * *

Trailer 3: The All-Knowing Hanbei

Hanbei couldn't feel his limbs anymore, the illness caught him good this time. By his side was the man that he considered as his best friend, Kudora Kanbei, a very pale man with his up left part of his face, showing signs that it was burned.

"Kanbei…" called the boy weakly "Do you think that… Lord Hideyoshi can forgive me for leaving him before achieving his dream?"

"I don't know" replied Kanbei "He does care about unifying the land, but he also cares about the life of his men"

"I think… that the rest is for you to carry… sorry about that…" said Hanbei with a weak and sad smile.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" replied Kanbei "If there was a way for you to avoid illness, I'm sure that you could have done something"

Hanbei chuckled and said "Could you do a favor for me?"

"I can try" said Kanbei.

At that moment, commotion was heard out of the room.

"Sorry my lady" said a guard posted outside "But Master Hanbei can't receive any visitors"

"I don't care!" replied a childish voice "I want to see my big brother now!"

"Plea-" as the guard tried to explain, but the girl didn't want to hear explanations.

"Let me pass or I'll beat the crap out of you!" she yelled.

Hanbei looked at his friend and nodded. Kanbei knew what that meant as he turned to the door "Let her in" he commanded.

The door opened and a girl with long black hair, yellow eyes and having panting of cat features in her face. Her attire was made of a black leather armor, covert by black fur in the shoulders, hands, waists and legs. Her gloves and her boots were made to look like cat paws.

"Big Brother!" yelled the girl as she rushed to hug her brother.

Hanbei patted her head and said "You are so full of energy, and as cute as ever… at least, I can die with knowing you in good hands"

"Don't say that!" yelled the girl with tears in her eyes "You are going to be okay! And you will help Lord Hideyoshi in conquering the land!"

"You don't need to be like that…" replied Hanbei "Please, Ayu, don't stop smiling like you used to just because of me…"

Kanbei, who was silent during the scene, took a deep breath and said "I think that you need to think about the fate of your sister"

Hanbei turned to Kanbei and said "this is what I wanted to ask you earlier… I want you to keep an eye on her… out of all those that I know… you are the one that I thrust the most…"

"I understand" replied Kanbei.

"If only I wasn't sick like that…" said Hanbei with sadness in his voice "I could have seen lord Hideyoshi unifying the land… and making sure that no corrupted warlord take you away…"

"This is sad indeed" said a powerful voice that's unknown Hanbei.

Hanbei noticed that something was weird; the first thing was the fact that he was fine, a thing that was supposedly impossible since he wasn't able to feel his body. The second thing was that the time stopped around him, which was really strange. And the last thing was the voice that just spoke.

"I know that you have some wishes" said the voice "And I can grant them to you"

"Who are you?" asked Hanbei

"Merely someone who needs your help" answered the voice.

"That's why you stopped time?" asked Hanbei "Just to say that?"

"That was only for the proposal" answered the voice "And to prove that I can keep my world"

"And what's the price?" asked Hanbei

"Giving you a new body" answered the voice "A stronger body that fears nothing"

"I'm sure that there's a catch somewhere" said Hanbei "A great reward means a great danger"

"Indeed" replied the voice "The place where you are going is filled with danger"

"A place filled with danger?" asked Hanbei.

"The chaos that was thrown in that place created despicable creatures" explained the voice "I want you, and others to help me in removing the darkness"

"I understand" replied Hanbei before asking "Can I know the identity of those who will help me?"

"You will meet them" replied the voice "And its look like your body can't be recovered"

"What?" asked Hanbei with confusion.

"Don't worry" said the voice "I will take care of everything"

The time resumed, and Hanbei felt the grasp of death taking him away.

"Brother…" called Ayu before bursting into tears "BROTHER!"

"Don't worry Hanbei" said Kanbei "I will try to do what you told me"

As the girl continued on crying over her brother's body more people entered to pay their respect to the strategist. And Hideyoshi was among them.


	5. Trailer 4: The Lion Of Sagami

**I suggest you to play Track (Growlancer IV OST - Lamentation)**

* * *

Trailer 4: The Lion Of Sagami

"This is really bad" said a blond man with two scars in his face; one on his right eye and the other on the top of his cheeks running from the left one to the right one, passing by the bridge of his nose. His forehead was covert by a black and red bandana "Kotaro!"

"What are you going to do now, Ujiyasu" said Kotaro Fûma, a gray skinned man with red hair and a scaled armor with some plated parts.

Ujiyasu Hojo, who was smoking with his pipe, rose and walked to the balcony before saying "things are goin' to get really to the point of a slaughter"

"You really thought that Date Masamune could hold against the entire army of the land" said Kotaro with a smile "We both know that He would sooner or later join them to save himself"

"Wrong" corrected Ujiyasu "He wanted to save his men. He knew that they were killed in a lost battle"

"My lord!" said a soldier as he approached "The enemy breached the main door and now they are advancing toward the castle!"

"Kotaro!" yelled Ujiyasu "Hear my final order! Take Kai and Hayakawa to a safer place!"

The ninja chuckled and said "It was an honor" and then vanished.

"Now…" Ujiyasu jumped from the balcony and landed in front of the army of Hideyoshi "Welcome to Odawara Castle, and goodbye" he charged them and began to hit them with his cane before being forced to block a pair of long golden claws. A black haired girl was using them, "Aren't you a little young to be in a battlefield?" asked the head of the Hojo clan.

"I don't care about that" replied the girl, her yellow eyes were focused on Ujiyasu "By taking you out, Lord Hideyoshi will have conquered the land"

"Looks like the kid got some words" said Ujiyasu "I guess that you got it by now, but I am the current head of the Hojo clan, Ujiyasu Hojo"

"Ayu Takenaka" replied the girl.

"If I were a little younger, I would have tried to get you" said Ujiyasu while shaking his head "What a shame"

At this moment, Ayu vanished from his sight and reappeared behind him, ready to strike him. He evaded just in time.

"Tch, you survived" mumbled Ayu, annoyed that Ujiyasu survived.

"I'm not easy to take down" said Ujiyasu with a grin.

"That's why I'm here" said a cold voice behind him.

As Ujiyasu turned a volley of arrows where thrown at him. There was a pale man with a yellow robe with some black parts, holding a green crystal.

"Any last words?" asked the man.

Ujiyasu chuckled and said "it look like the Fool Of Sagami made a fool out of himself"

"Indeed" said a new voice.

"What now…" asked Ujiyasu, turning around to see who spoke, but found nothing but the girl named Ayu standing there.

"You look like you can use a hand" said the voice.

"It depends on who is willing to give it" replied Ujiyasu.

"You are really cautious" commented the voice "You need to learn to trust others more often"

"For me trust is learned" said Ujiyasu "And how I can trust someone who don't show himself"

"In due time you'll trust me" replied the voice "But now, let's return to the reason why I stopped time 3 seconds before your death"

"I think that because you need my help for something, right?" said the Lion Of Sagami.

"Indeed" replied the voice "In exchange, you can have your greatest wish granted"

"Are you really desperate to that point?" asked Ujiyasu.

"Desperate…" repeated the voice "Maybe, after all it's my fault that he got time to unleash those creatures there"

"I feel like there's something that I miss" said Ujiyasu "Why would you do something like that?"

"I am the one who keeps balance and makes sure that no other forces may intervene in any place" answered the voice"

"Yet, you are going to intervene, in an indirect way" commented Ujiyasu "That means that you have no other alternatives, or that you are the one who created that mess and wants to throw me in that place just for your fun"

"Does that mean that you refuse?" asked the voice.

"I haven't decided yet" replied Ujiyasu "Like I just said, you may not have any alternative ways or you want to entertain yourself, either ways, I have nothing to lose"

"Then, you accept?" asked the voice.

"I still have doubts" replied Ujiyasu "What will I gain after this"

"Like I said before, you will have your greatest wish" replied the voice "All you need to do, is to accept my proposal"

"I don't have a wish at all" replied Ujiyasu "You are wasting your time"

"Don't you wish to see the land in peace" countered the voice "Having no war in your lands, every warlord minding their own business"

Ujiyasu narrowed his eyes and mumbled "Just who are you…?"

"All you questions are going to be answered if you accept" replied the voice.

Ujiyasu sighed and said "Fine, you won. I accept your proposal"

"Good" said the voice before letting the time resuming. The body of the head of the Hojo clan disappeared, spreading panic in the ranks of Hideyoshi's army.


	6. Prologue part 2

**I am in a Berserker rage guys.**

 **Hope that you will enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue part 2

Masamune awoke in an unfamiliar place, the last thing he remembered was fighting Honda Tadakatsu and before his death, some sort of powerful being stopped time to save him.

"I see that you awoke" said the voice of a woman.

Masamune turned and saw a young woman with golden hair that was formed into a ponytail. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. Her skin appears to be really soft. She was wearing an unknown and revealing clothing to him, but he can be sure that her clothes were green.

"My name is Loa" said the woman "I'm here to guide you to the others"

Masamune nodded and got up. He didn't know which house this is, nor who owns it, He was about to speak, when Loa decided to speak.

"I'm sure that you want to know where you are" she asked, receiving a nod as a response "You are in the mansion of the keeper of balance, the one who saved you and your friends"

"I don't have any friends" mumbled Masamune.

Loa chuckled and said "You are really funny, most of the people I know don't like friends. But you, you want to have friends, right?"

"I don't need them" replied the One-Eyed Dragon "I'm good with my own"

"Don't try to hide it" said Loa, still smiling "Lord Chumon knew who you are from the very beginning, that why you are from the chosen"

As they arrived before a door, Loa opened it and Masamune saw four more persons, one of them was Ujiyasu, he also recognize another one, a swordsman who was in Sekigahra, Sasaki Kojiro if he remembers his name.

"Look who's up!" said Ujiyasu with joy "Good morning Date boy!"

Masamune said nothing and sat next a boy with a blue bandana on his head a white top with blue motives and yellow parts on the edges, a yellow scarf and black pants.

Loa moved and sat behind a blond boy.

"Thank you for accepting my proposal" said the boy "My name is Chumon No Hikari"

"Light of order" mumbled Ujiyasu.

"I asked you help… because you are the last hope against the chaos made by Hundun" explained Chumon "He freed some dangerous creatures, and I fear that following him will destroy that world. That's why I used most of my power to ask you your aid"

"There are others who were asked to help, but most events will be held by you" explained Loa "Your task is to protect four maidens: a red rose, a fragile snowflake, a black shadow and a yellow fire"

"To help you in your quest, I asked someone to… transform your weapons" said Chumon and four maids wearing traditional Japanese clothing entered with the weapons "Sasaki Kojiro, your blade was changed to a crystal that copies your element, the Slay element" the swordsman inspected the new weapon and smiled when he saw a black crystal instead of the steel "Ujiyasu Hojo, the blade of your cane is made of a red crystal that goes with your element, the Fire element" the Lion of Sagami took his cane and unsheathed the weapon and noticed that the canon of his cane didn't changed "Hanbei Takenaka, since your element is Wind, the blades of your compass are now made of green crystals" Hanbei took a look at his weapon, extended the hidden blades and nodded with satisfaction "Masamune Date, the blade of your sword is now made of a crystal that uses the Electric element, and your guns are now more powerful" Masamune took his weapon and remembered when it broke when he faced Tadakatsu.

"Is there anything we need to know?" asked Hanbei.

"They have a different language than you" explained Chumon "But don't worry, I'll take care of that. Next…" he put a White book and Loa took it and gave it to Hanbei "Hanbei Takenaka, while creating a body for you, I gave you a blessing that will help you to use that book. It will help you in your quest, just ask a question or guidance and the book will reply"

"Thank you…" replied Hanbei nervously.

"Also…" said Chumon while looking at Masamune "Don't be surprised if you found some changes, One-Eyed Dragon" with that, a light engulfed them as they heard "The fate of Remnant… is in your hands"

* * *

 **Good or bad?**


	7. Remnant and Dust

**Here's the first chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Remnant and Dust

Masamune growled as he felt a headache, opening his left eye he noticed that he was in a forest, but not in any forest that he knows.

"Where am I?" he asked himself before noticing three other people laid and he wasn't surprizd by them since they were with him there.

Hanbei was the second to wake and he looked around him before looking at Masamune, his eyes went wide and said "Is that really you, Masamune Date?"

"Are you stupid or what?" replied the One-Eyed Dragon "Of course that's me"

"I feel like I've past on my entire stock of Sake" said Ujiyasu while waking up, he also looked around before locking his sight on Masamune "Ok… maybe I did it"

This time, both Masamune and Hanbei looked at Ujiyasu.

"What an interesting sight" said Sasaki Kojiro "Apart of little Hanbei, everyone seemed to have changed"

"You guys are just a little younger" admitted Hanbei "But for Date… you look more like your nickname"

"What do you mean?" asked Masamune.

"The obvious things are…" said Hanbei "… your wings…"

"My what?!" asked Masamune with shock as he turned his head and saw two dark blue wings.

"Two dragon wings" said Ujiyasu while searching in his vest for something.

"And your eye is also blue…" added Hanbei "and looks more like a dragon eye rather than a human eye"

"You're kidding, right?" asked Masamune not believing what happened to him.

"You've reached a new level of beauty" stated Kojiro "I'm really jealous"

Ujiyasu brought out his pipe and mumbled "At least he knows how to keep me in balance" he then said "we need to figure who are those maidens, then we can begin planning for what will happen afterward"

"How about using the book that man gave us" suggested Masamune while looking at Hanbei "He did say that the book can guide us"

The boy nodded and opened the book, all the pages were blank until he asked himself "I wonder where we can find them?" something appeared. It was a phrase that said 'Behind the shield that held two axes, you will find the magician in the top of the white tower. He will be the one to unite the maidens and give them the knowledge to defeat the ill mother and her children. Beware of the dark minions, they serve the ill mother and they will destroy the shield and the magician'

"I think that I have an answer… maybe" said Hanbei nervously.

"I know that I drink a lot" said Ujiyasu while looking at the sky "But I need you help to make sure that my eyes are seeing what everyone is seeing"

"What are you talking about?" asked Masamune before looking up the sky and seeing a scattered moon "What the hell happened to the moon?!"

"This is an ugly sigh" commented Kojiro.

Hanbei opened his book once more and asked the question "What happened to the moon?"

The book answered with the phrase "When the embodiment of chaos came in the world of Remnant, his power was above anything in that lives in it. His first action to prove his strength was to send a small fraction of his power toward the moon, and he gave some of that power to the ill mother"

Hanbei hummed and said to the three others "It would seems that the entity that Chumon told us about is responsible for the state of the moon"

"Was that on the book?" asked Ujiyasu while looking with Hanbei "I don't see anything" for him the page was blank.

"Maybe you are simply not allowed to see" commented Masamune "Remember what that Chumon guy said. He said that he gave Hanbei a blessing that's allow him to use the Book Of Knowledge"

"How do you know the name of the book?" asked Hanbei "The name isn't written on the book's covert"

"A book needs a name" replied Masamune "And I don't see a name more fitting for a book like this one"

"Nice idea" commented Kojiro "I am also curious about the creatures that are watching us now"

All of them turned and saw black creatures with some parts covert with bones and their eyes where as red as blood.

"Its look like we got a chance to test our new weapons" said Ujiyasu with a smirk "And I wanted to kill something since I woke up in this damned forest"

"Those thing don't deserve a beautiful death" said Kojiro while shaking his head.

"Just shut up and fight, you imbecile!" yelled Masamune.

"Let's see how well our skills are now" said Ujiyasu before charging them, not knowing that they are being observed.

* * *

Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, was relaxed in his chair and drinking his coffee. One week and the school year will begin. Even if some says that he is a manipulative bastard, he always does the best thing for humanity. Yet his sensors detected an unimaginable amount of Grimm in the Emerald Forest.

"What could have brought this many?" he asked himself before noticing that they seems to disappear rather quickly. No matter what it was, it was powerful. He decided to use one of his many cameras to see with his own eyes the cause of such a thing.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he got the visual on the cause; four teens were slaughtering the beasts with strange weapons that look like they are made of Dust, except for the blond one that was using a cane. And to make things more interesting, one of the teen was a winged Faunus.

"Let's see how things will get going for them…" he mumbled.

* * *

The four warriors were surrounded, and it seems like those creatures were more numerous than what the young fighters could explain.

"What the heck are those?!" asked Masamune while decapitating three creatures with one swing and shot another one with his gun.

"Those appears to be the creatures of darkness" answered Takenaka, blocking one of the creatures before spinning the blades and killing the thing "They fit the description"

"They are ugly AND annoying" commented Kojiro while killing many with his long blade.

"We need a miracle to save ourselves from this" said Ujiyasu while hitting one of the beasts with his cane before kicking another one and using the cannon of the cane, he shot it to the head "And fast"

"Ask for wisdom when you wish victory, but don't plead for your survival, otherwise you end will be imminent" said a voice before seeing lightning bolts all over the area "If you know one way to victory, always make a second path, or you will be trapped inside your own path during the retreat"

The warriors looked up and saw a black haired man with a white coat and a strand hat. In his hand was a fan made of white feathers.

"Who's that…" asked Ujiyasu while keeping an eye on the stranger.

"This power…" mumbled Masamune, narrowing his eye "I've never seen such a thing"

"Um… excuse me sir! But can you tell us your name!" called Takenaka.

The man chuckled and jumped to them as the wind slowed his fall "The one who seeks the answer from far away instead of using his own knowledge is smart and reckless"

"You mean that I need to use the book?" asked Hanbei.

"No need" said Kojiro "I think that I have a little idea on the identity of our friend here"

"You do?" asked the three others with disbelieve.

"I do read if you should know" replied Sasaki Kojiro "The only legend who mentioned a person like that was the legend of Kong Ming, the Crouching Dragon"

"Y-y-y-y-y-you mean the legendary strategist!" asked Hanbei with joy.

The legendary strategist chuckled and said "We need to move, I've localized a nearby city"

"At least we can rest" commented Ujiyasu, taking his pipe out "From there we can begin the search for those four maidens"

"We need to go somewhere we can find a shield that holds two axes and a white tower with a magician on it" said Hanbei "And before you ask, I got the information from the book"

"It would seem that this book is really useful" commented Ujiyasu.

"We need to use that book at his full potential" said Masamune "First we reach the city, and then we plan for our next move"

"Let us move toward the city then" said Kong Ming, moving in a direction before that the other young warriors followed him.

* * *

"Interesting" commented Ozpin "Truly interesting" he never saw such a thing, such power that can kill this many Grimm in one strike. Was that a semblance? He didn't know. Either way, they were heading toward Vale, that was maybe a good opportunity to have a talk with them. He picked his scroll and called a somewhat drunk man.

"What do you need Oz" said the man to the headmaster "If it's about Amber, I explained everything"

"Don't worry Qrow" said Ozpin with a chuckle "I called you to check on a certain group of people that I spotted nearby, and fortunately for us, they are coming to Vale"

"Should I go get Glynda?" asked Qrow.

"Yes, that would be for the best" answered Ozpin "And please, don't start trouble with them"

"Don't worry" replied Qrow "Everything will be fine"

Ozpin sighed and hang up "I hope that your chance stays away from this"

* * *

Zhuge Liang and the four samurai warriors arrived at the gate of the city and noticed something; there was a crest in the form of a pair of axes, and the wall formed some sort of a shield against the danger outside.

"Well… there's a shield that holds two axes" commented Ujiyasu "Now we need to find a white tower inside this city"

"We can try to find a place to rest when we will be inside the city" said Zhuge Liang "But first, we need to think about what to say if someone asks about our origins"

"Let the Lion of Sagami think about this" replied Masamune "All we need to do is to think about this white tower"

"Trusting me for something like that…" pondered Ujiyasu "I dig it"

"You are sure about that?" asked Hanbei, worried that the Lion of Sagami may bring on something that can destroy their cover.

"When I was allied with him, I've seen that he can be very creative and smart" answered Masamune.

"I'm so touched by your words" joked Ujiyasu as it resulted in a fierce glare from the One-Eyed Dragon.

"Now, let us go in this city" said Zhuge Liang.

* * *

Somewhere inside the city

"This is unbelievable!" said a blond woman with green eyes. She appears to be wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She also wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara.

"I know Glynda, I know" said Qrow, a man with black spiky hair, red eyes. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

Both of them were walking down the street of Vale searching for the five stranger, as Glynda was watching the record of the battle. The four teens were showing great skills, and her shock became even more when she saw lightning falling out of the sky on the Grimms.

"What's on your mind?" asked Qrow, drinking from a flask.

"I'm a little afraid of their reaction on us if you start a 'Friendly fight' with them" answered Glynda "If they decide that we aren't here on friendly terms, they might do something like that, or worse"

Before Qrow could reply, a man flew and struck the blond woman, he took a glance forward, and saw the same winged Faunus that was on the recording walking toward the man that flew at his colleague with a pistol in his hand and behind him the blond boy with the cane, stepping on a man out cold.

* * *

(A few minutes earlier)

When the five outsiders entered they decided to separate themselves in two groups and decided to regroup near the entrance afterward. Hanbei, Kojiro and Zhuge Liang went to search the east and Masamune, with Ujiyasu, went to search the west side of the city. People were staring at the One-Eyed Dragon, which began on annoy him, and some others commented on his wings. And there, the two samurais were stopped by two men armed with knives.

"Looks like we got a rare specimen" said the first "We can get a real fortune if we could find someone interested in Faunus wings"

"You got that right" said the second before pointing his knife on Masamune "Come with us calmly and there will be no problem"

Shaking with anger, Masamune couldn't hold it anymore and punched the man so hard that he flew away, in the meanwhile, Ujiyasu took the opportunity and knocked out the other thug. Masamune was on his way to finish the man that threatened him, but he was stopped by a black haired man

"Stop right here kid" said the black haired man "Don't do something that you may regret"

"Do you wish to feel the wrath of the One-Eyed Dragon alongside that fool?" asked Masamune.

"I don't like your tone, brat" replied the black haired man narrowing his eyes and grabbing a sword.

"Fine then" said Masamune as he took a second pistol "I will bleed you dry! And you will know that Date Masamune is to be feared!"

"Try it if you can" taunted his opponent "I bet that you won't be able to hit me once"

Masamune shot the man three time, but the man deflected the shots and one of them past near a bystander.

"Why don't you use that sword?" asked the man "You don't know how to use it?"

"Imbecile!" replied Masamune "You don't know who you are pissing off!"

"Qrow!" called a voice as Masamune was about to draw his sword.

The man named Qrow turned to a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes "Hey Oz, what's up?"

The new comer named Oz by Qrow went to help a blond woman to get up before turning to Qrow "What did I said about approaching them?"

Qrow shrugged and took his flask "If I were you, I will try to calm them first" he then pointed Masamune "That kid lookin' like a bull during mating season"

"What?!" yelled Masamune, offended by the words used to describe him, not noticing Ujiyasu who was trying to hold his laughter.

"Please excuse him" said the silver haired man "My name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, and I wish to have a talk with you"

'Not bad' thought Ujiyasu before walking toward them "The name's Ujiyasu Hojo, and this fella is Date Masamune, we are searching a white tower, any idea?"

'He's forward' thought Masamune while looking at the Lion of Sagami 'What's the plan now Ujiyasu?'

"A white tower?" questioned the blond woman.

"Long story" replied Ujiyasu "We need to there and meet someone very important"

"The only white tower in vale is the tower of Beacon" informed Ozpin "Does that mean that you are looking for me?"

"Then we need a mush secured place to talk in" said Ujiyasu with a grin.

* * *

With the other group, they were walking and asking. For many minutes, they asked anyone they came across, until they arrived at the Cross Continental Tower with what information they collected.

"This tower isn't white" remarked Kojiro.

"Well… it's a tower" said Hanbei nervously.

"Maybe we didn't saw through the meaning like we should have" said Zhuge Liang "Maybe there's a hidden meaning"

"Y-yeah, you're right, Maser Zhuge Liang" said Hanbei, looking down "Maybe I didn't found the true meaning"

"Or… maybe we haven't reached it yet" said Kojiro looking toward a cliff.

"The white tower!" said Hanbei with joy and relief.

"Now we need to find the others and go there" said Zhuge Liang.

"There you are!" the three of them turned and saw Ujiyasu and Masamune, accompanied with three other persons.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Leave your thought in the reviews.**


	8. Welcome to Beacon

**Here's the third chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Welcome to Beacon

Masamune lost the count on how many times he sighted when he was in the device named Bullhead. Last week, the four warriors were given a place in Beacon, even if Glynda was against Ujiyasu and his habit to smoke. But again, the new thing they discover with the five strangers, was firstly the fact that they didn't have their Aura unlocked, and then the lightning bolts showed in the footage wasn't a Semblance. This led to enroll Zhuge Liang as a teacher and the four teens as students. And after a discussion between Ozpin and Ujiyasu ,where Ujiyasu told him a fake back story, where they were sent here by someone after drugging them, and that they were important people that were defeated in battle. Of course, half of it was true, they were important and defeated in battle, but they weren't drugged against their will. They had to let Ozpin unlock their Aura, as this was a very important thing if they were to be accepted in Beacon. He also noted that each one of them had a different aura; Masamune had a very troubled Aura, he thought that he may ask him later, Sasaki Kojiro had a dark and bloodied Aura, a living killing machine, in other words, a dangerous person and someone he needs to keep an eye on, Ujiyasu had an easy going Aura, that was maybe someone who could help him to control Raven's daughter, they maybe have more things in common than he knew, Hanbei had a strange Aura, innocent and calculating, that boy was a mystery to him, He needed to keep an eye on him, the last one was Zhuge Liang, a powerful Aura, he could rival the four Seasonal Maidens all combined, and that feat of power was something that's best to keep friendly rather than an enemy. All of that reminded him of a certain team he had in the past. Next, the warriors had to learn the rules of Beacon and laws of Vale, those laws and rules were for the weak, as they kill anyone they come across in the battlefield, and they were living in a place where it was kill or be killed, so that was hard for them. Ozpin also asked them to let him see their weapons, he was smiling all the time he was holding them and when he asked about them, Ujiyasu said that was a secret that they vowed to carry to their tomb. That was a well played card from the Lion of Sagami. And thanks to Ozpin and his contacts, they get fake IDs and Scrolls. And finally it was the day.

"We are finally going to meet up with the four maiden we're supposed to protect" said Ujiyasu as he looked at the view from the Bullhead "I wonder what kind of persons they are…"

"I feel like I might have a problem" said Hanbei awkwardly "Everyone is so tall…"

"Don't sweat it" said Masamune with an annoyed look at the other passengers "People are going to be more occupied with me"

Hanbei laughed nervously and said "I think that you just look a bit more intimidating rather than someone easy to pick on"

"Maybe, But at least you are normal" sighed Masamune as he took a look at his wings.

"I don't think that's really bad" replied Hanbei with a smile "I mean, you are half dragon which means that you can fly without any help… A-and I've heard that you've earned the name One-Eyed Dragon with so many accomplishment"

"That name means nothing now" said Masamune before gazing at the window "Now I am just Date Masamune"

"At least you don't have every girl on you" complained Kojiro as he crossed his arms "They are so annoying"

"For a guy you don't look so eager to have fangirls" replied Ujiyasu as he took a smoke from his pipe "But you also need a girl in your life"

"To slow me down? No thank you" said Kojiro before drawing his sword "I will only accept someone who can fight with beauty and dexterity like me" 'Why do I feel like I've seen someone like that before'

"Too demanding" said Masamune before sighing "But at least you can choose. As the heir of the Date clan, I am supposed to have an important bride, and she must be the daughter of someone who has a lot of influence in politics"

"I know that feeling" added Ujiyasu "But once you learn about her you can accept her as she is"

"What about you little Hanbei" said Kojiro while looking at the boy, who is supposed to have fifteen according to his ID "What's your experience with women"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently, shocking the three others.

"You didn't had a bride?" asked Masamune before being distracted by the screen showing an orange haired man with green eyes called Roman Torchwick, described as a criminal and a very dangerous one, before passing to the Faunuses.

"I didn't had a chance" answered Hanbei "Working with Oda Nobunaga was a task that demanded a lot of time, not to mention that I had to take care of my sister"

"Black hair, yellow eyes, a cute face and uses a pair of claws as weapons?" asked Ujiyasu, surprising the boy.

"How do you know that?" asked Hanbei.

"She was the one who leaded the soldier who attacked Odawara" answered Ujiyasu with a chuckle.

"I've met her too" said Masamune "She was standing with Hideyoshi Toyotomi when I surrendered"

Before that they could continue their conversation, the image of Glynda appeared.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon" she said "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it's our turn to provide with the knowledge and the training to protect our world" with those last words, the image disappeared.

"Talk about the view said Ujiyasu" while looking at the city "If I get the chance, maybe I'll get one of those things and do a lot of tours just to really appreciate the view"

"That's really selfish" commented Masamune with an annoyed tone before that a blonde boy having some problems with the bullhead past over them "What a welcoming sight" growled Masamune as the three others laughed.

* * *

The time passed as the Bullhead landed, Kojiro decided to go to the main hall and wait the others, Ujiyasu decided to wait with Kojiro since there's nothing better to do Hanbei and Masamune decided to walk a little while continuing they started in the Bullhead.

"You were saying that my sister was standing next to Lord Hideyoshi" began Hanbei "But what happened afterward?"

Masamune sighed and said "A civil war broke between Mitsunari Ishida and Ieyasu Tokugawa after the death of Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Ieyasu wanted to take the throne for himself, deciding that he was a better Shogun, and Mitsunari opposed him, wanting Hideyoshi's son to become Shogun. Then the Eastern Army and the Western Army came, led by Ieyasu and Mitsunari. Your sister decided to stick with Mitsunari and the Western Army"

"What happened then?" asked Hanbei before hearing a big explosion.

"What now?" said Masamune with annoyance as he moved with Hanbei to the source of the explosion.

When they arrived, they saw two girls one in while and the other in red and black.

"Unbelievable!" yelled the girl in white had pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry" said the other girl had silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins.

"What happened here?" asked Hanbei, approaching the two, followed by Masamune.

"This idiot here was about to destroy the whole school!" replied the girl in white.

Masamune shook his head and turned to the other girl "Please try to mind your surrounding next time"

"O-ok" said the girl.

"And what are YOU doing here?" asked the girl in white while pointing Hanbei "You look even more younger than this idiot here. Do the two of you think that this is your common combat school? Here we fight monsters"

"Zip it princess!" snapped Masamune while walking toward her "You have no right to judge the others!"

"It's heiress actually" said a black haired girl and amber eyes, as well as purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world"

"Finally some recognition" said the girl known as Weiss Schnee, turning to the others with a cocky smile.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" added the black haired girl.

"Fallen from grace from the start" said Masamune before turning to Hanbei, who was laughing "I'll go and wait with the others, come join us when you've finished"

"Sure thing" replied Hanbei before noticing the gaze that the black haired girl was giving to Masamune before leaving.

"How… you little…" growled Weiss before storming out.

"Like what said Masamune 'What a welcoming sight'" sighed Hanbei before turning to the crimson haired girl "My name is Hanbei, Takenaka Hanbei, nice to meet you"

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose" replied the girl before noticing a blond boy, the same blond boy who threw up in the Bullhead.

"Hey there, I'm Jaune" he said "I heard like the sound of an explosion and wondered if you need any help"

"We're okay, thanks for the concern" said Ruby before taking a more careful look and said "Aren't you that guy who threw up in the ship?"

* * *

A little later, the three of them were walking in the garden.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more problem than people let on" said Jaune to Ruby and Hanbei.

"Look, I'm sorry, Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind" replied Ruby.

"Vomit-boy" repeated Hanbei while laughing "Behold the dangerous Vomit-boy!" he then laughed harder.

"Hey!" snapped Jaune and pointed Ruby "What if I call her Crater-face!"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" replied Ruby.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it" said Jaune with pride, making the two others looking at him blankly.

"Do they?" they asked at the same time.

"They will" replied Jaune "Well, I hope they will… I mean my mom always said that… never mind"

Ruby thought a little and said "So… I got this thing" and she deployed her weapon, surprising both Hanbei and Jaune.

"Whoa… is that a scythe?" asked Jaune.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle" added Ruby.

"A very impressive weapon!" commented Hanbei with joy in his voice "I'm pretty sure that the maker must be a genius!"

Ruby blushed a little and said "Well… I'm the one who made it"

"For real?!" asked both Jaune and Hanbei.

"Y-yeah…" answered Ruby awkwardly before looking at Hanbei "What about you?"

"I have this" said Hanbei while showing them his compass "Her name is Astral Conqueror, she's a handmade battle-compass, with two set of blades and with a very protective shell. Recently, I changed the metal of the blade to give her that crystal you call Dust"

"She's so beautiful" said Ruby as she touched the weapon "A perfect weapon for defense and offense, and those pure Dust crystals are perfectly cut to match the weapon"

"But there's also another option" said Hanbei while activating the other set of blade and flew a little "With the right adjustments, I can fly"

"Whoa! That's so cool!" she then turned to Jaune "And you?"

"Oh-uh, I got this sword" said Jaune while drawing his sword out.

"Well crafted" commented Hanbei while looking at the sword.

"Yeah, I got the shield too" said Jaune as he transformed the sheathe of the sword into a shield.

"What do they do?" asked Ruby as she touched the center of the shield, shrinking it, making Jaune to lose grip over the shield.

After catching the shield Jaune said "Well… the shield gets smaller… so when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away"

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" asked Ruby.

"I think that the concept of it was to help with the space control" answered Hanbei "Because if we think about it, you can't have a lot of movements with a shield in your hand"

"I didn't see it that way" admitted Ruby "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons" she then patted her weapon I guess I did go a little overboard designing it"

"I don't think so" replied Hanbei "When you make a weapon, you put your entire soul in it, which can represent the owner"

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"Creating a weapon is no small thing, you need to take many factors in consideration, and by successfully completing the weapon, you can see by yourself if it needs anything else to be the perfect weapon for you, the more you add afterward, the more power you become" explained Hanbei before noticing that the two teens were staring at him and Ruby was recording everything he said in a notebook.

"You sure know a lot about this" said Ruby after hiding the note book "Did you built your own weapon?"

Hanbei nodded and said "I had to first use wood to build the shell, but afterward, I got enough steel to change it. She changed a lot"

"That's nice" said Ruby before noticing that they were alone in the courtyard "Hey where are we going?"

"I don't know" answered Jaune "I was following you"

"You guys are really hopeless" said a newcomer.

"Ujiyasu? What are you doing here?" asked Hanbei with confusion.

"The headmaster is going to give the speech soon, and after seeing that you had yet to arrive, I came to get you" answered the Lion of Sagami as he took a smoke "You'd better follow me"

* * *

The three teens followed Ujiyasu to the amphitheatre.

"Ruby!" called a blond girl "Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh! Hey, I gotta go!" said Ruby to the others "I'll see you guys after the ceremony!"

"Later" said Ujiyasu before walking away with Hanbei toward the two other samurais.

"What took you so long?!" asked Masamune while glaring at Hanbei.

"I was just talking with that girl over there" answered Hanbei while pointing Ruby, who was in the hands of the blond girl and it appears that the Schnee heiress was yelling at her.

"Them again?" asked Masamune with annoyance.

"I mean… maybe we got near to our objectif" said Hanbei with a nervous smile "The girl in red is called Ruby Rose"

That statement made the warriors to look at them again, it was really possible that they got to them that easily?

"Well, maybe our mission won't be so bad" said Ujiyasu as he hid his pipe when he saw Ozpin on the stage.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief" said Ozpin after clearing his throat "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step"

As soon as he finished, Zhuge Liang took his place and said "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed"

"I didn't know that speeches were supposed to be this forward" commented Ujiyasu.

"He does seem like the type of man will do anything to gain the trust of the student" added Hanbei.

"Bad type" countered Kojiro "He does look like he has a great secret"

"We'll worry about that tomorrow" said Masamune, looking at the girls "First we need to confirm that they are the ones we need to protect"

* * *

Later, Masamune was still changing. Due to his wings, he had a lot of difficulties to change.

"Too bad I don't have something to pass the time" he said, while retracting his wings so that he could wear his shirt made for winged Faunuses.

"Excuse me" said the feminine voice of the black haired girl of the morning.

"What do you want?" asked Masamune as he turned to see her.

"I'm just a little worried" said the girl with concern "You are a winged Faunus, which means that people will pick up on you"

"Let them" said Masamune as he carefully deployed his wings, making sure that he won't tore the shirt "I'm not afraid of them, I am who I am, if they think that a bunch of imbeciles can change me or even harm me, they will learn that no one should mess with the One-Eyed Dragon"

"You're so brave" mumbled the girl while looking down, ashamed of something.

In the ballroom, the four warriors found a spot where they could sleep in.

"Reminding me of home" said Hanbei with nostalgia in his voice.

"Don't cry" joked Ujiyasu "I can say that for me; this place is going to be my new home"

"So, you plan to stay here?"asked Masamune, while tapping in his Scroll.

"This place isn't that bad" replied Ujiyasu "I can feel like the peace I'm searching is somewhere here"

"I think that I will check something" said Hanbei as he opened the book and asked "What will happen to us tomorrow?" the book showed him a sentence "Check this 'When the four maiden will come to earth, they will unit under the banner of the horse, but the tower will also bond with the horse' What do you guys think?"

"That must mean that the ones we seek will either be launched in the air or that they will be above us in a way" answered Kojiro.

"I think that everyone will get the same initiation test, and I think that we need to stick together" said Ujiyasu while looking at Masamune "Do you think that you can do something like that?"

"I'm not stupid, Lion of Sagami" replied Masamune, annoyed "I think that it's for the best if we know more about"

"Got it" said Hanbei as he opened the book to check the answer "It says 'When two and two comes together they make four'… that's all"

"We need to be cautious tomorrow" said Masamune "Let's try to stay alive"

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Should I change something?**

 **Leave you thoughts in the reviews.**


	9. Initiation

**Sorry for this super late update.**

 **My PC broke and I had to get a new one.**

 **And when I say a new on, I say getting everything a new, so I had to rewrite everything.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Initiation

 **Play Track Growlanser IV OST – At The End Of Sadness**

Masamune was seeing the scene he hates, the scene where one of the noble of Oshu was keeping his father hostage.

"Do it Masamune!" yelled his father, serving as meat shield to the noble "You must do it and prove that you are a true leader!"

"Shut up!" said the noble, keeping his knife under the throat of Masamune's father, surrounded by the Date army.

"Men!" yelled Masamune as he lifted his sword, making the riflemen to take their position "Aim!"

"You won't do it!" said the noble as he was smiling "You can't kill your father!"

"Do it!" yelled the father, making the One-Eyed Dragon to signal the riflemen to fire.

 **Stop Track**

* * *

"Father!" yelled Masamune as he woke up, that was only a dream, only a dream… yet, an annoying dream. He hated it, he hated that dream, the dream of the day he became the seventeenth head of the Date clan.

"Having bad dreams?" joked Ujiyasu, packing his sleeping bag.

"Shut it" growled Masamune before noticing that a plate of food next to him.

"A gift from a black haired beauty" said Ujiyasu with a grin "You know how to hit in the heart of women"

"I didn't do anything" said Masamune while getting up "Do you mind packing my things? I will have a lot of times with my armor"

"Sure" shrugged Ujiyasu.

Kojiro was using his scroll to write something, and Hanbei was eating his breakfast. Masamune decided to eat while walking to change himself.

"I hate that dream" mumbled Masamune while walking toward the locker "I know that his blood will be forever in my hands… maybe I need to search for peace here, like Ujiyasu"

After ten minutes, Masamune returned to the others, and the four of them went to the lockers room to equip themselves with their weapons.

"I really want to know why every girl is falling for me" said Kojiro with annoyance, fearing that they might drug him one day.

"I wonder why you are complaining" said Ujiyasu while putting some of his bombs in his pockets "I know that there are guys that would kill to be in your situation"

"Still talking about your girl problem?" said Masamune while checking his pistols.

"What girl problem?" asked Hanbei after getting Astral Conqueror from his locker.

"This is still early for you" replied Ujiyasu with a nervous look "You'll understand when you're older"

"Stop treating me like a kid!" said Hanbei with anger "I am the second best strategist of the Toyotomi army"

"We don't care about that" said Masamune while closing the locker "Now we are nothing of our past, we are who we are and we need to look into the future not the past"

"What a speech" joked Ujiyasu "You should be the headmaster"

"Shut up" replied Masamune with annoyance "The last thing I need is having a headmaster against me"

"You sound like you're afraid" commented Ujiyasu, receiving a glare from the One-Eyed Dragon.

"Don't be ridiculous!" replied Masamune with anger "I am the One-Eyed Dragon Masamune Date, I'm afraid of no one!"

"Can you two tone it down" said Kojiro while drawing his blade from the sheathe "You can argue after the intiation"

"Let's go then" said Ujiyasu "I want to meet our new friends"

"You are truly one of a kind" mumbled Masamune.

As they were walking, Hanbei saw Ruby standing to the blond girl "Hey Ruby!"

Ruby turned and saw Hanbei and greeted him with joy "Hanbei!"

"You know him Rubes?" asked the blonde girl.

"That's the boy I was talking about yesterday" answered Ruby before turning to the boy in question "Who are your friends?"

"The one I was with yesterday; the One-Eyed Dragon Date Masamune" said Hanbei while pointing Masamune.

"Are those wings real?" asked Ruby with excitement "I never thought that I would one day see a dragon Faunus"

"He's kind of easy to anger so…" said Hanbei nervously before pointing Ujiyasu "The Lion of Sagami, Ujiyasu Hojo"

"Is he a Faunus too?" asked Ruby.

"I am at 100% human" said Ujiyasu while smoking his pipe.

"I think that you shouldn't smoke" said Ruby.

"Chill down rubes" said the blonde girl "I'm sure that handsome here know what he's doing"

"A well spoken words for someone who never met me before" said Ujiyasu with a grin.

"Well, I know that kind of things" replied the girl "Name's Yang Xiao Long"

"I say nice to meet you!" said Ujiyasu before laughing healthy.

"I kind of like you" said Yang with a grin and a very seductive voice as she approached the head of the Hojo Clan.

"Yang!" yelled Ruby while pushing Yang away from Ujiyasu "Sorry if my sister is pushy like that"

"I don't mind" said Ujiyasu with a grin.

"Well… I think that it leaves only our Master Swordsman Sasaki Kojiro" said Hanbei while pointing the white faced man behind him.

"What's with the ghost face?" asked Yang with confusion.

"One should always be ready to meet the God of Death" answered Kojiro "Of course I'm not waiting that someone like you may understand that"

"That's… something" replied Yang, confused by the red swordsman style of thinking, a little creepy to her taste, she only hoping that the creepy guy will stay away from her and her sister.

"You got some interesting friends" said Ruby nervously before asking "Do you guys also have weapons made of Dust?"

"If you mean the magical crystal, then yes" answered Ujiyasu as he noticed that someone was watching them, or rather… watching the winged samurai.

"Can I ask you something?" said Ruby to Masamune.

"You just did" he replied with a sigh "But yes, you can ask"

"Can you fly with your wings?" asked Ruby with curiosity as she learns closer to the wings.

"Yes" answered Masamune while trying to keep his calm, he hated when people starts asking question about something like that "And please don't touch them" this made Ruby to back away with disappointment, those wings were so cool.

"So what weapon you guys have?" asked Ruby while taking her weapon of the locker.

"I have this magnificent Nodachi" said Kojiro while showing her the weapon.

"Woah! Is that Gravity Dust?" she asked with joy and sparkles in her eyes.

"I don't think so sis" replied Yang while looking at the weapon "Gravity Dust is purple, but this one is pitch black"

"You have good eyes" complimented Kojiro "If you wish to associate an element to it, you can choose death"

"Death…?" asked Ruby with worry "Like… not alive?"

Kojiro chuckled and said "Deathly Shadow is the best tool for me when I wish to give beautiful deaths to others"

Both Yang and Ruby took a step back.

"One strike is needed" added the master swordsman "This weapon can give you death with one scratch" he then notice the look the others gave him "Of course it depends on me if that ability is active or not"

'Really creepy' thought the two girls in the same time.

"I got this sword and those two pistols" said Masamune while showing the girl the weapon on his hips "And before you ask, no, you can't touch them now"

"You need to be a little gentler with the others" said Ujiyasu while spinning his cane "Especially to the ladies"

Masamune just glared at him.

"Come on guy this is-"said Hanbei before being rudely interrupted.

"Ridiculous!" yelled Jaune as he past walking the group while reading a piece of paper "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would have remembered to count that high" he then sighed with desperation "Why does this have to happen today"

"I wonder why Jaune is flustered" said Hanbei when tilting his head.

"Meh, like that can be interesting" said Ujiyasu casually "If you still wish to know about my weapon, I got this bad boy" he then showed them their his cane "Crafted with the best wood you'll ever find and modified to have some… surprises to those who underestimate it"

"You guys are really… unique" commented Yang.

"Say that to that idiot here" said Masaune while pointing Jaune as he was trying to hit on Weiss.

"I bet my pipe that he will be shot down quicker than a bullet exiting a gun" said Ujiyasu after a chuckle.

And as he finished talking, they all noticed how the blonde boy was still trying to impress the white girl even after all the rejects he got. At the end, a red haired girl thrown her spear at him, gluing him to the wall.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" said Glynda through the speaker "Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff for initiation"

"I hope that you would stay alive for one day" said Masamune while passing.

"Try later" suggested Ujiyasu as he also passed Jaune.

"Hang in there" said Hanbei as he was the third to pass Jaune, alongside Kojiro, who said nothing.

* * *

When they arrived, the four warriors noticed some platforms and then they begun to understand the initiation they will be in, as they took their position in the platforms the headmaster, with Glynda and Zhuge Liang, took a slip of his coffee.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" he said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams" added Glynda "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given a teammate… today"

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon" explained Ozpin before adding "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well"

"Makes sense" commented Ujiyasu.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" said the headmaster, shocking a certain silver eyed girl.

"What?!" she screamed the shock and fear.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way" said Ozipn "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you'll die"

"That's something I understand" said Kojiro with a chuckle "It's either do or die. Like the old times"

"I will dry anything that will stand in my way" said Masamune while taking both of his guns.

"Don't get yourself carried away you two" warned Ujiyasu.

"He's right" added Hanbei "Underestimating an enemy in the deadliest mistake someone can do"

"Hmph, I'm not someone who dies easily" growled Masamune.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation" said Ozpin "But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-" said Jaune, but Ozpin ignored him and proceeded to begin the launching of the students, beginning with Masamune and the warriors.

* * *

Masamune decided to deploy his wings and went to grab Ujiyasu, Hanbei activated his battle-compass and flew to catch Kojiro.

"Do you know the way, partner?" asked Ujiyasu after landing.

"The wind is moving to the north, that means we need to follow the wind" replied Masamune as he began to march.

"How do you know the way of the wind" asked Ujiyasu with curiosity.

"I checked it yesterday" answered Masamune before stopping "Ready?"

"Let'em come" said Ujiyasu before shooting a bush.

At that moment, many Beowolfs jumped at them.

"Out of my way!" yelled Masamune as he took his pistols.

* * *

The other pair had a smarter way to move in the forest; jumping from branch to branch.

"I wonder how you could think of something like that" said Kojiro, there was no way to know if he was happy or not.

"It was the best thing I could think of at that moment" replied Hanbei "And because you are a magnet to those things"

"Really…" asked Kojiro before understanding the meaning "You mean that my element is the cause of them coming at us?"

"Your element is death" replied Hanbei "and death is a negative energy, considering that those creatures are attracted by any negative energy. Then, you attract the creatures"

"I see" said Kojiro while looking back "So that's why they come to us like that"

"Well… now we are fast enough to be ignored by them" said Hanbei "Maybe…"

Kojiro sighed as he continued "By the way, is this the right way to the ruins?"

* * *

In the ruins.

"I told you that following the wind was the right choice" said Masamune as he exited the forest.

"Calm down Date boy" said Ujiyasu while smoking with his pipe "just remember the mission"

"Last time I checked, I'm not you" replied Masamune with a glare.

Ujiyasu laughed and began to walk in the center of the ruins and noticed some strange pieces.

"What the heck are those?" asked Ujiyasu while grabbing one of them.

"An European game called chess" answered Masamune "A game composed with sixteen pieces; eight pawns, two rooks, two knight, two bishops, the king and the queen"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but there's horses and towers, right?" asked Ujiyasu while looking down at the knight piece.

"The knight is portrayed with a horse, and the rook with a tower" answered Masamune while taking the white bishop "We need to make sure that those two imbeciles don't make mistakes" he then grabbed the second bishop "Hanbei said that two and two makes four. That means we need them to have the same piece as us"

"Pretty smart" commented Ujiyasu before hearing a noise coming from the forest.

"Think this is it?" asked yang as she came out of the forest with the black haired girl.

"Yang…" said the black haired girl while pointing Masamune and Ujiyasu.

"It's handsome and wingy" said Yang with a smile.

"I think that he have a name" replied the black haired girl.

"It's just for fun" said Yang as she walked to them "Hey there guys!"

"Yang Xiao Long, right?" said Ujiyasu while greeting them.

"Damn right handsome" replied Yang before turning to Masamune "Nice to see you too wingy"

"I have a name, you know?" growled Masamune as his right eye visibly twitched "My name is Masamune Date seventeenth head of the Date clan"

"Don't sweat it Date boy" said Ujiyasu, trying to calm the One-Eyed Dragon "She's just trying to be friendly"

"Don't try to add more oil to the fire" warned Masamune.

"Excuse me" called the black haired girl "But you said that you were the seventeenth head of the Date clan, right?"

"And?"

"It's just that I never heard of that name" said the girl.

"We're not from here" said Ujiyasu "You can said that we came from… another place very far away"

"How much?" asked Yang.

"Like, very far" replied Ujiyasu and suddenly took a very serious tone "It's really hard to pinpoint any thing when you're unconscious, right?"

"You've been drugged?" asked the black haired girl, a little shocked and confused.

"You can say that" replied Masamune before remembering something "Also… thank you for… this morning"

"What's that?" said Ujiyasu in a teasing manner "Did you just thanked someone?"

"I swear that you don't stop, I will make you regret that" warned Masamune as he glared fiercely at his partner, not seeing that the black haired girl blushed when he thanked her.

"I don't see why you're so worked up" teased Ujiyasu while shrugging.

"Don't try to play that game with me" growled Masamune before hearing a girl screaming.

"Some girl's in trouble!" said Yang, trying to see from where the sound came from "Blake, did you hear that?"

The black haired girl, whose name is Blake, looked up and pointed Ruby who was falling from the sky.

"Heads uuuuuuuuuuuup!" yelled Ruby while falling before being hit by a flying Jaune.

"I really curse my luck sometimes" mumbled Masamune while trying to stay calm.

Meanwhile Blake said to Yang "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

Before Yang could answer, an Ursa came out of the forest, somewhat disoriented, and fell to the ground after that a… pink explosion got him. On his back, was an orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

"Aww… it's broken…" said the girl with sadness as she rolled out of his back.

"This is getting better and better" said Masamune sarcastically while face palming.

"Nora…?" said a boy while panting, he had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar "Please… don't ever do that again…" he then look up and saw that the girl named Nora had disappeared from his vision field.

Nora had made her way to the relics and took the rook piece, to the horror of Masamune who just shook his head and made a mental note to evade interacting with the girl in the future.

"Nora!" yelled the black haired boy, breaking the orange haired girl from her day dreaming.

"Coming Ren!" she replied after giggling and while giving a salute to the boy named Ren.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" asked Blake.

Again, as Yang was about to answer, a screech was heard and a red haired girl with light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, she wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. Underneath her hair, she wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She was chased by a Deathstalker.

Ruby jumped from the tree and landed near her sister who just said with happiness "Ruby"

"Yang!" replied Ruby with joy as she was about to hug her sister.

"Nora!" screamed the orange haired hyperactive girl while putting herself between the sisters.

"I don't know if I can stay here without going insane" mumbled Masamune while massing his forehead.

"Well… you're not alone" replied Ujiyasu while pointing Yang, who was trembling.

"Did she run all way here with a deathstalker on her tail?" asked Blake.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" yelled Yang while exploding and her eyes turning red "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

"Thank you" said Masamune while sigh with relief as Ren joined the group.

"Uh… Yang?" called Ruby while looking at the sky. As everyone followed the gaze they saw a Weiss hanging on the talon of a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" she yelled from her emplacement.

"I said jump!" said Ruby.

"She's gonna fall" pointed Blake.

"She'll be fine" assured Ruby.

"She's falling" said Ren.

When Jaune looked at the falling Weiss, he saw an opportunity to impress her, so he jumped to catch her, but a red coated swordsman stepped on him and caught Weiss before landing gracefully.

"It seems as the little snowflake is safe" said Kojiro while putting a red Weiss on her feet.

"T-thank you um…" said Weiss as she tried to get the name of her savior.

"Kojiro" said the red swordsman "Sasaki Kojiro"

"Ruby!" called a childish voice coming from the forest.

"Hanbei!" replied the girl, knowing the owner of the voice.

And the red haired girl fell next to them.

"Great!" said Yang sarcastically "The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it" said Ruby with a smirk as she charged the scorpion monster just to get repelled by it "D-do-don't worry! Totally fine!" she said before noticing the deathstalker behind her. She shot it and ran away. But unfortunately for her, the Nevermore turned back and shot a volley of feathers, gluing the girl.

"Guys…" called Hanbei nervously while looking back "I think that we also need help"

Everyone turned and saw many… no, an uncountable amount of grimms coming out of the bushes.

"Tch, exactly what we needed" said Masamune with annoyance "Its look like we won't have an opening to escape"

"How they could be this many?" asked the red haired girl.

"Pyrrha?" called jaune "I think that's the moment to run for our lives"

* * *

In the cliff.

"This is bad" said Ozpin as he eyed the scene "I didn't thought that they could be this many"

"Just… just how?" asked Glynda with fear of what could happen to the students.

"Let's see how this will evolve" said Zhuge Liang calmly "If they need help, I'll intervene"

"You can't just-" began Glynda before being interrupted by Ozpin.

"Why not" he said "This can help to see who can stay calm in this sort of situation"

"You can't be serious!" yelled Glynda.

"Let's just see" said Ozpin before taking a slip of coffee.

* * *

Back to the students.

"Any ideas?" asked Yang.

Masamune took a deep breath and said "Four of you will take care of the bird and four others will take care of the bug" Ruby and the others looked at each others before nodding.

"And I guess that we are going to take care of the rest" said Ujiyasu with a grin "Reminds me when we came here"

 **Play Track Guilty Gear Xrd Rev 2 – ROKUMON**

"Go!" yelled Masamune as he shot a Beowolf.

The eight others ran away, dragging the Deathstalker and the Nevermore with them, leaving the four samurai behind them.

"Time to show those creatures the consequences of coming to us" said Masamune before pointing his pistol to another grimm "And make sure that we complete our task"

"What's the plan?" asked Ujiyasu.

"The Lion of Sagami will take the left flank, Sasaki Kojiro will take the right flank, and I'll attack them from the front" answered Masamune not taking his eye out of the creatures.

"What about me?!" asked Hanbei as he felt like he was excluded from the plan.

"When you are ready, fly above them and try to create a whirlwind to gather them all" replied Masamune "You are the most vital part of the plan"

"O-ok, I will not fail" said Hanbei while activating his weapon.

"Ready?" asked Masamune as he noticed that the creatures in front of him had begun to rush to them "GO!"

Ujiyasu threw a bomb at the creatures before hitting a Boarbatusk with his cane, breaking his skull. Masamune beheaded two Beowolfs before shooting another one in the head, and piercing a Creep with his sword. Kojiro was killing packs of grimms with his sword, long and deadly, and yet he sometimes drifted it in the demonic sword forms, but he was killing in the end.

"Any time now Hanbei!" yelled Masamune as he shot four monster.

"I need a little bit more time!" replied Hanbei while flying above the monsters "Wow! There's a lot!"

"We don't need comments!" yelled Masamune while cutting an Ursa's hand and finished with a shot to the eye.

"You know" said Ujiyasu as he kicked a Beowolf away from him "I need to say something to all of you, in case we don't survive this mess" he then shot the Beowolf to the head "I love you all"

"Stop saying nonsense!" yelled Masamune before looking at Hanbei "Are you ready?!"

* * *

In the cliff.

"What are they doing?!" asked Glynda as she saw the overwhelmed three teens began to show signs of fatigue "They should escape!"

"I would take a better look if I were you" said Zhuge Liang "They are not trying to fight, but to win time"

"But the question is 'What are they trying to do with the time they are buying?'" added Ozpin, being as calm as Zhuge Liang.

"How can you be this calm?!" asked Glynda, this time angry that both Ozpin and Zhuge Liang were so calm, even if the life of the students were in danger.

* * *

Back to the warriors.

"Watch out guys!" yelled Hanbei "The winds are gonna be more powerful than I may have calculated!"

The wind began to rise up as the green Dust placed on the weapon of Hanbei began to glow.

"Here I goooooooo!" yelled Hanbei as the speed of the wind doubled.

The black monsters began to struggle as the wind was too powerful for them, the three samurais were holding themselves with the help of their weapons.

"Ujiyasu!" yelled Masamune "How many bombs you still have?!"

"About seven!" replied Ujiyasu, having an idea on the next move of the One-Eyed Dragon.

"Throw them!" yelled Masamune "Throw them at the whirlwind!"

Ujiyasu nodded and threw his last bombs before saying "Now what?!"

Masamune took his pistol and shot at a bomb, causing a massive chain reaction that… created a big boom.

 **Stop Track**

* * *

In the cliff.

"Impressive" said Ozpin while taking a slip from his coffee.

"A brilliant use of strategy, if I can say" added Zhuge Liang.

Glynda just sighed with relief.

* * *

With Ruby and the others.

"What a big explosion!" yelled Nora joyfully.

"I am more concerned about the safety of the others" said Ren.

"I think that they're fine" said Nora "If they couldn't survive it then they aren't as cool as they are"

"Nora, this is serious" replied Ren, still calm "They risked their lives to ensure our safety"

"Let's go check if they are alright" said Jaune as he rushed to the emplacement of the huge fight.

* * *

With the four samurais.

 **Play Track For Honor OST Onore**

Masamune walked to the body of Hanbei, who appears to be surrounded by a blue aura.

"I'm really impressed" said Ujiyasu while approaching his partner "Let's do it again any time you want"

"I hope that we wouldn't have to do it again" mumbled Masamune while taking the unconscious body of Hanbei.

"The amount of damage is… less than I anticipated" said Kojiro while looking around him.

"We really made a huge mess" said Ujiyasu while looking at the emplacement of the relics "How about we clean this"

"Guys!" the three warriors heard the voice of Jaune calling them and turned to greet him and the others.

"I guess that you also took care of your problems" commented Ujiyasu with a grin "Not bad"

"Don't compare us to that little stun you just did with your team" said Ruby "That was awesome! Was that tornado one of your Semblances?"

"You should ask Hanbei" replied Kojiro "When he wake up"

"What happened to him?!" asked Ruby while rushing to Masamune.

"He used all of his Musou in this 'Stun' as you called it" said Masamune "and by adding my Semblance, I protected him from the explosion"

"You have one?" asked Ujiyasu, intrigued by the new information.

"I discovered it the day before yesterday" answered Masamune before explaining "It gives me, or any ally, a shield that protects him from any harm, but it drains my Aura"

"Pretty useful" whistled Ujiyasu.

"Let make sure that the relics are in their place" said Ren "And then, we will take our relics"

* * *

Later in the auditorium.

" Russel Trush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The 4 of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal). Led by… Cardin Winchester" said Ozpin as everyone applauded a group of soldier-looking boys all dressed in full suits of armor "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you shall work together as… Team JNPR (Juniper). Led by… Jaune Arc"

"Huh? Led by?" asked Jaune in disbelief.

"Congratulations, young man" replied Ozpin as Pyrrha gave Jaune a playful punch in the arm, making him fall.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you shall work together as… Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by… Ruby Rose" said Ozpin as Yang hugged her sister.

"And finally, Masamune Date, Takenaka Hanbei, Ujiyasu Hojo and Sasaki Kojiro. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you shall work together as Team MSTH (Mystical). Led by… Masamune Date" said Ozpin, surprising the One-Eyed Dragon "I feel like this is going to be… an interesting year"

 **Stop Track**

* * *

 **I already got an idea for the Semblance of Kojiro and as you saw, I gave one to Masamune.**

 **If you have suggestions for Ujiyasu and Hanbei, leave them in the reviews.**

 **Again, sorry for the late update.**


	10. First day and you are doubting yourself?

**Sorry for the delay, but things where not good.**

 **I had to deal with the depression caused by the death of my grand-mother... so I wasn't in the mood of writing.**

 **But anyways... Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

First day and you are doubting yourself?

Opening his eye, Masamune got up and noticed that the sun hadn't appeared yet, he got up slowly before yawning.

"Somehow, I feel like this day isn't going to be pretty" he mumbled before entering the bathroom, took a shower and exited it in order to change in his school uniform "Maybe I'll send a request to just wear my armor" he mumbled "Otherwise, it will take me forever to change into these cloths"

"Having some probwings?" joked Ujiyasu before entering the bathroom.

"I swear that if you continue with those puns, no one will find your body!" warned Masamune with anger.

"Good morning guys…" said Hanbei while stretching his arms.

"Good morning" replied Masamune.

"What time is it?" asked Hanbei, still feeling a little sleepy.

"We still have some times before class" answered Masamune.

"Hey! Date boy!" called Ujiyasu while exiting the bathroom "What do we have first?"

"Its look like we have Grimm Studies" answered Masamune after checking his scroll.

"Studying an enemy is kind of important" commented Ujiyasu before looking at himself in the mirror "Damn I'm hot"

"So primitive" commented Kojiro from the bathroom "But I guess that being with you would help"

"When did he entered the bathroom?" asked Hanbei.

Masamune shook his head and said "We need to stop goofing around, and start being serious"

"Come on Date Boy, let us take a break once a while" replied Ujiyasu "Beside, thanks to our friend who sent us here, we have a bunch of cuties ready for us"

"Don't forget our mission" warned Masamune.

"Don't worry" replied Ujiyasu "I know how to control myself"

"I hope for our sake that you won't do something stupid" muttered Masamune.

"You truly need to learn how to relax a little" advised Ujiyasu "Being stuck up like that isn't good for you"

Masamune sighed and said "I just want to end this as soon as possible"

Kojiro exited the bathroom with a look of disgust and said "These uniforms are really disgusting"

"Oh sorry if we didn't asked the school to prepare a special uniform for you" said Masamune sarcastically before turning serious "If you don't like it… wear your coat"

"I buy this idea" replied Kojiro while putting his red coat "I do still feel like something is missing"

"Just get ready…" growled Masamune, feeling that his nerves are tested.

"You know guys… I don't think that we need to be this early" said Hanbei, fully changed "I mean… we still have two hours before the first class"

"We will wait one hour and a half before going to class" said Masamune before sitting on his bed "Until then, we will discuss how we are going to do things"

"Why?" asked Ujiyasu "Four cute girls and four handsome dudes. There's nothing else"

Masamune facepalmed and said "Why are you here exactely?"

"Chill Date boy" said Ujiyasu while grinning "I think that's the best chance to begin from zero"

"You did mention that before" replied Masamune with a sigh "Are you sure about that?"

Ujiyasu grinned and said "I have everything that I need here. So, why not?"

"Maybe staying here isn't a bad option…" said Hanbei after thinking about it "I mean… this isn't as bad as it seems"

"For my part, I will not stay" said Kojiro "The girls here are not really as friendly as you can think, otherwise, they would leave me alone… But… still… forgetting the past and beginning from zero… is that possible for me?"

"Watcha thinking about?" asked Ujiyasu with some confusion.

"It was nothing" sighed Kojiro "Anyways, Let's first see how things will evolve before deciding"

"Not a bad idea" said Ujiyasu before grinning "The more you know, the more chances you have to survive"

Masamune sighed and said "Then it's decided; we will wait to see how things are running here, then we will regroup to discuss a plan to fight this ill-mother"

"I can't to learn from the Crouching Dragon himself" said Hanbei while sounding like a kid receiving a present.

"One of the first people who perfected the use of the Musou" said Masamune before looking at his hands "Can we master it too?"

"Don't be so pessimistic" said Ujiyasu before grinning "Just wing it up"

Masamune glared at the Lion of Sagami before saying loudly "Say a joke like that, just one more time, and no one will find your body"

"Come on guys" said Hanbei while positioning himself between the One-Eyed Dragon and the Lion of Sagami "We are a team we shouldn't act like that"

Masamune said nothing and got to the door "We should get to class"

"Welp… I guess that's out time to move" said Ujiyasu, following his partner.

Hanbei simply shrugged and followed, with Kojiro not far behind him.

* * *

With a certain person who saw the entire scene with the help of the hidden cameras, his puzzlement became more apparent when they appeared to be normal teenagers. Yet, their fighting style was saying different, especially the one with the red coat.

"Who are you?" mumbled the headmaster while leaning back on his chair. Four kids came out of nowhere, their weapons are made of Dust, their combat style was surpassing the level of a normal huntsman, and they possess some sort of power that wasn't recorded in Remnant. Ozpin felt like something wasn't right; they mentioned something called 'The ill-mother', could they know about her… he felt a headache, and a big one "This isn't what I was planning this year… but it's look like I will have to keep a closest eye on them" he took a file where the names 'TEAM BOLT' and 'OPERATION LIGHT' was written on it "I think that I'll have to take a look in the past if I want to understand what's happening"

"Professor Ozpin" called the voice of Glynda "I've been searching all this time, and I didn't get anything on our 'Guests'"

Ozpin sighed and said "Get some rest and prepare your courses, you are still a teacher"

"You think that we need to ask James to search for the information we need?" asked Glynda.

Ozpin sighed and said "The last thing I need him to do; is to create a mess and leave like he did nothing"

"What do you suggest then?" asked Glynda.

"We wait and look" answered Ozpin before adding "They don't trust us enough to give us a straight answer, but I'm sure that their goal is the same as ours; get rid of her. After all, they did mention the 'ill-mother'"

At this, Glynda gasped and said "You don't think that they will fight her"

"I'm afraid that they will" replied Ozpin "We already lost many good people, but now, we can drive her and her little army back"

"How?" asked Glynda "How can you be sure of it?"

Ozpin smiled and said "Thanks to our new friends, of course. With their help, we will get a new power, a new weapon that we can use against the creatures of the Grimm. You saw the power used by Hanbei during the initiation. Now, imagine that every huntsman can use an element or more than one"

"They will be unstoppable" concluded Glynda "But such power…"

"Will only be given to specific people" interrupted Ozpin "Zhuge Liang did said that only the patient and those who aren't hypocrites can get it"

"But you know that you can't force others to give up on lies" stated Glynda.

Ozpin got up from his chair and said "No one can. But, we can be the first to change"

* * *

In the classroom, Team MSTH was waiting for the course to begin and noticed that two teams were not there; Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

"Where are they?" wondered Hanbei "Class will begin in minutes"

"It will be a shame if they got Schooled" joked Ujiyasu.

"If you don't stop I-" said Masamune before stopping "You know what fine, keep with those stupid jokes of yours"

"You liked that one, huh?" asked Ujiyasu "Wanna hear more?"

"Never on your life" replied Masamune with a glare.

"Don't be like that" said Ujiyasu "You need to joke a little, or you will be too gloomy for the others"

"I don't care about the rest" replied Masamune "Beside, class is about to begin"

At that moment, both Team RWBY and Team JNPR rushed into the classroom.

"Are we on time" asked Ruby.

"Yes" answered the teacher, Peter Port, a gray haired man. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. The pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots "Now please take place"

With that both teams sat and the class begun… but the course wasn't on the grimms, it was more on the 'Great feats of Peter Port'. The teacher was babbling about himself and his youth from the beginning, making many students to fell asleep. The only student who was showing interest and was making some notes was Hanbei. The other members of his team looked at him strangely but kept their silence; what was he writing and what is the lesson here? Those questions weren't easy to answer, even for them. But at least, they had a way to pass time; Ruby and her childish actions. But not Weiss, who wasn't happy about the way her leader was acting.

"So, who among you believe to be the embodiment of these traits?" asked the professor Port after listing the trait that every huntsmen and huntresses should have.

"I do, sir!" answered Weiss while raising her arm, she was also shaking with anger.

"This isn't good" mumbled Masamune "She's blinded by anger, I can't even begin think on how many mistakes she will do"

"I can't argue with that" added Ujiyasu "But this might be entertaining to watch"

"You should be rechecking your definition of entertaining, Lion of Sagami" said Masamune while sending a glare to his partner "But in way… yeah, it can be fun"

"Let's find out" said the professor of grimm anatomy.

After a couple of minutes, Weiss was ready to battle whatever was the test was.

"Sir!" called Masamune, earning the attention of everyone "I think that Kojiro wish to join her in the test"

The swordsman turned toward his leader and gave him a flat look.

"Just make sure that she's alright" whispered Masamune.

"Alright" sighed Kojiro while joining the Schnee heiress.

"Where's your weapon young man?" asked professor Port while resting on a cage.

Kojiro looked at him and waved his arm in a strange manner, creating a sphere of darkness. Whatever was in the cage became agitated after that. As the master swordsman plunged his arm inside, he took out a black broadsword that transformed into his beloved Nodachi.

"Very intriguing" commented the teacher "Well, is there anything else, or we can begin the practical test"

Seeing that no one said anything, the teacher destroyed the lock and a boar like creature exited the cage.

"So ugly" commented Kojiro while shaking his head "This creature doesn't deserve a beautiful end"

"This isn't the time to think about that!" complained Weiss.

Kojiro simply took a side step, evading the creature.

"That's a Boarbatusk!" yelled Hanbei toward his partner "They are slow and doesn't possess mobility, but they can hurt you if their charge hit you!"

"How do you know all that?" asked Masamune.

"I read about the grimms a lot" answered Hanbei with pride.

"I don't think that we need to worry about Kojiro" said Ujiyasu with a grin "Even if there was ten of them… he will kill them without breaking a sweat"

"You seem confident about your friend's skill" said Ruby while turning toward the rest of Team MSTH.

"He isn't the Master Swordsman for nothing" replied Ujiyasu.

"Our Weiss is also awesome" said Ruby to Ujiyasu.

"I don't think so" mumbled Masamune under his breath.

Back to the duo who was facing the grimm. They, or rather Weiss was in difficulties; since the beginning, the grimm was charging blindly, but Kojiro easily dodged every attempt of the creature, but Weiss, for some reason, lost her sword.

"I think that I will end this now" said Kojiro while throwing his sword upward and transforming him into the black broadsword and waved his hand downward, making the sword to launch itself toward the beast impaling it.

"Bravo!" complimented the professor "It seems that we are, indeed, in the presence of future huntsman and huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned reading, and stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

"Finally!" sighed Hanbei "I'm drained"

"You know that the only thing he was talking about was himself, right?" pointed Ujiyasu.

"But he was also talking about the weaknesses of the grimms" countered Hanbei "The way he defeated them was the lesson" all the members of his team shook their head.

"Looks like the time will be gloomy" said Ujiyasu while looking at Weiss exiting the classroom.

"Let's just move" said the One-Eyed Dragon to his partner "You still need to have a smoke, don't you?"

"Marry me" joked Ujiyasu, earning a hit to the head "Worth it"

"If you've finished with those stupid jokes, come with me" growled Masamune.

As the duo of Masamune and Ujiyasu exited the classroom, Hanbei and Kojiro followed after a quick check with the professor. As the left they saw a strange scene.

"Ozpin made a mistake" said the Schnee heiress with her back toward Ruby. She then proceeded to walk away.

Ruby, hurt by those words, turned and met both Hanbei and Kojiro.

"Hey guys" she greeted weakly.

"Seems like the little rose isn't accommodated to the winter" said Kojiro with a chuckle.

"Yeah…" that was the only thing she said.

"Are you okay?"asked Hanbei, worried about the mental state of Ruby.

"It's just that… do you think that Ozpin made a mistake when he made me leader of Team RWBY?" replied Ruby

"To be frank, I don't know" answered Hanbei "A leader can only be judged worthy if everyone around him says that. For example, a normal soldier can become leader if he worked hard, and that type of leader is what is called Good Leader. But, those who comes from important families, and takes a position without having an experience… let's just say that they won't last long"

"And I can say that you can bloom into a more beautiful flower, if you could take on the storm" added Kojiro before mumbling "Maybe I should return to writing poetry"

Ruby blushed and said "Thanks"

Hanbei put his hand on her shoulder and said "I'm sure that you can become the best leader of the world if you put your heart into it"

"Are you sure?" asked Ruby, feeling a bit nervous.

"If a monkey could unify a land in war, then that goal should be easy for you" answered Hanbei "Beside, even if you face difficulties, you can always count on me, the All-Knowing Hanbei, and many more. Being a leader isn't only a title, but it also means that you have a new family; sword-brothers and sword-sisters that you can ask for help at any time"

"Thanks" said Ruby while smiling at the young boy "I really needed that"

"Is my sister getting a boyfriend?" asked Yang in a teasing manor.

"Y-Y-Yang! Stop with that!" yelled Ruby at her sister.

Hanbei looked puzzled before lifting his hand and asked "What's a boyfriend?"

"Oh boy" sighed Kojiro, knowing what is going to happen next, unaware that a certain silver haired person was listening to them.

* * *

Weiss was walking, until she reached to a door that takes to one of the many balconies of Beacon Academy.

"So, what do you say?" said the voice of Masamune.

"I don't know" replied another voice, which belonged to Ujiyasu "This is pretty risky"

"Hmph, it's better than nothing" said Masamune "We will continue this discussion when you come to the dorms"

Weiss, who heard the entire scene, peeked to see Masamune leaving and Ujiyasu smoking.

"It must be hard to be with someone like him" said Weiss while approaching the Lion of Sagami "I don't believe that we were presented in manners" she then cleared her throat and said "I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company"

Ujiyasu turned and looked at her "Nice to meet ya" he then took a breath from his pipe "Name's Ujiyasu Hojo, also known as the Lion of Sagami, head of the Hojo family"

"Oh really" said Weiss in delighted manner "How wonderful to talk with someone from nobility such as mine-"

"Calm your horses missy" interrupted Ujiyasu "I see where this is goin'. You want me to have a talk with Oz, so that you will be leader of your team, right?"

"Y-yes" answered Weiss shocked by how Ujiyasu was talking.

"You know how the leader of MY team became the head of the Date family?" asked Ujiyasu before saying "He knew what kind of decisions he must take, unlike me. And he kept proving, not to the rest of the world, but to himself, that his decisions were the best" he then took another smoke from his pipe "If you answer this question, I might have talk with the headmaster"

"Try me" said Weiss with cenfidance.

"How much life is needed to die by your hands in order to achieve your dream?" asked Ujiyasu shocking Weiss "Also know that one day or another, you may be forced to take a life, so don't dramatize about it"

"I-" Weiss tried to answer but couldn't think on this. Killing was the last thing on her mind.

"You can't answer, huh?" said Ujiyasu while walking past her "In truth, no one can. No one except the Date Boy. He did lived enough to learn the answer"

* * *

Later that night, in team's MSTH room.

"What should we do now?" asked Kojiro.

"We need to prepare ourselves" answered Masamune.

"We know the identities of the maidens, but they don't know anything on what is happening" added Ujiyasu "That takes us to the second point, the one I discussed with Date Boy earlier; creating an information network"

"One in the city, and one in the school" explained Masamune "We need to know everything that we can, the enemy is a mythical power of ancient times, so we need to be cautious"

"But unfortunately, we can't begin now" countered Ujiyasu "Someone is keeping an eye on us"

"That's why you asked me to use my Semblance" said Hanbei after getting the idea why they asked him. His Semblance was discovered by Masamune during the night of their first day, but chosen to talk to him, using pieces of paper; Hanbei's Semblance was Isolation Room, it could cut the room, or a certain place, from the rest of the world making any ways for someone to listen to them, no matter what he uses.

"Now we have a way to talk freely" said Ujiyasu with a grin.

"Indeed" said Masamune "But let's go sleep for now"

* * *

The headmaster was confused, the hidden camera he placed in Team MSTH room wasn't working for a time, it began shortly after that the four teens sat in a circle formation and stayed that way during half an hour.

"This is getting out of hand, I need to act before that something happens" mumbled Ozpin.


	11. A true leader

**Here's chapter 11.**

 **Hope you didn't wait long.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A true leader

Morning strikes for team MSTH, Masamune was always the first one to wake. Yesterday was eventful, not only that they possess a way to talk without that someone peeks on what they'll be talking about, but they also got a peek on the personality of the maidens they have to protect; one childish, another one thinks that she's above everyone, the third is mysterious and talks two words each time someone tries to talk to her, and the last is like the Lion of Sagami. This wasn't going to be easy, but he had to endure.

"Hey, Date boy!" called Ujiyasu "What's on the day's program?"

"We have Aura Mastery" answered Masamune after a long sigh; how can someone like Ujiyasu ignore the school program.

"Aura Mastery?" asked Ujiyasu with confusion.

"In other words, we are going to study the Musou" answered Masamune.

"I see" said Ujiyasu before cracking his back "I wonder if the Schnee girl got the meaning of what I said…"

"What did you do?" asked Masamune with annoyance.

"I did nothing" replied Ujiyasu, raising his hands in self-defense "She's the one who came to me. She wanted me to help her getting the leadership of her team, I refused while giving her a small test to prove herself, she failed and I came back" Masamune went to grab a kitchen knife and walked toward Ujiyasu who began to panic "I swear that's the truth!"

"If there's something else I don't know… I'll make you wish for death's release" warned Masamune with a scary smile while releasing a murderous aura "You got that, right, partner?"

Ujiyasu only nodded while smiling nervously, that's the first time in Remnant that he was scared like that. Talk about earning respect by fear.

* * *

Weiss woke and proceeded to prepared herself for the day. Yet, something was bugging her; how can Ozpin name a filthy faunus as leader and it seems like the other members of his team don't mind that. But there's another thing that was dancing in her head, and that was annoying; 'How much life is needed to die by your hands in order to achieve your dream?' that question was just too much. How can someone talks about killing with ease.

"Is something wrong Ice Queen?" asked Yang.

"No, it's nothing" replied Weiss before turning to Yang "What did you just called me?!"

"Chill Ice Queen" replied Yang "I'm just a little worried about you"

"You've been acting strangely since last night" said Blake "You looked like your family arranged some sort of marriage with an old pervert behind your back"

"Wha-? What kind of reasoning is this?!" asked the Schnee heiress with shock "That won't and will never happen!"

"You surly looked like it" replied Blake.

"That's not the point!" yelled Weiss "It's something that you can't understand"

"Don't be like that" said Yang "We are a team"

Weiss said nothing and left the room.

* * *

In the arena, Zhuge Liang waited for the student to arrive. This was the first time he had to teach something, but that didn't meant that he was nervous. He knew that losing his composure means that students could take advantage of it. Before having to think of anything else, the students entered.

"Welcome" he said "This class will take on in the arena, you will learn how to use a special power that many have hidden within ourselves" that wasn't a bad start, he could feel that some student were not moved like he wished them to be "My name is Zhuge Liang, I hope that we may pass a good year together. There's some rules that I would like you to follow; one, you must respect the class, two, no boasting of being a member of some sort of important family, and three, everyone in this class is equal, no matter who you are nor your past. Any questions?"

"Who are you anyway?" asked a brown haired boy, his name was Cardin Winchester if Zhuge Liang remembers correctly "Do you honestly think that some old geezer can come and act like he's some sort of superior huntsman, and asking us to respect some animals?"

Zhuge Liang smiled and said "Cardin Winchester, correct? By the way you are acting I can easily say that what drives you to become a huntsman is power. And that won't do, you will end alone, an easy prey. But if you possess the skill you may survive, but you will regret that. Those 'Animals' as you call them, are not so different, they may possess some traits that distingue them from the rest of us, but that doesn't mean that we should treat them with disrespect"

"The hell! Those freaks do nothing but taking advantage of the walls of this city, they don't deserve it!" yelled Cardin back.

"If this is your opinion, then I got nothing to say" replied Zhuge Liang "But you also proved that you are not worthy of being in this class. May all those who shares the opinion of Mr. Cardin, to take a step forward, and ready themselves" some student took a step, ready to support the racism "The rest may take a seat.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Ruby who turned to count how many students will be facing the teacher "Facing 22 student isn't easy, even if you are awesome"

"Don't worry" replied Hanbei "Master Zhuge Liang is more than capable of beating them"

 _ **Play Masaya Onosaka – Awakening WoLong**_

"Let's see if you can defeat me" said Zhuge Liang while smiling.

"You think that you can take all of us at the same time?" asked Cardin while grinning "Don't overestimate yourself, we faced more creatures of Grimm than you"

Still smiling, Zhuge Liang waved his fan lightly and used the wind to throw one of the student of balance "The crane that runs above the water, needs to watch for the crocodiles, otherwise, she will be eaten"

"Woah!" said Ruby with awe "How did he do that? Is that his Semblance? Why does he have that feathered fan as a weapon? Is he really a huntsman? Where did he come from? Can he teaches us to be as cool as him? Where-"

Before completely losing her sister in her fantasies Yang shut her mouth and said "You know sis, you can ask him all those questions after he beats them up"

"I'm surprised to see you here Ice Queen" said Blake to Weiss.

"Hey!"

"Knowing the Schnee family, I thought that you will be with them" added the black haired girl.

"He is a teacher" replied Weiss "As much as I hate his reasoning, he's still a teacher that teaches here in Beacon. Besides it's only in his class"

Blake simply averted her gaze toward the center of the arena, where the racist students were trying to get near the teacher, but were easily pushed by the wind emitted by him. What kind of power was that anyways? Turning to the monitors, his Aura reading wasn't showing any sign of an activated Aura, and that wind reminded her of the one that Hanbei caused during the initiation. What's going on here?

"Do you really think that you stand a chance against me?" asked Zhuge Liang "Even if you can pass that little breeze?"

"Once we get our hands on you, you will regret that?!" yelled Cardin while trying to get closer to the Crouching Dragon.

Zhuge Liang waved his fan again, creating a tornado that threw all the students that were facing him away.

"If I tried to fight you seriously, no one of you will be able to live to tell the tale" said Zhuge Liang "But you need to be disciplined, and as your teacher, I'll be happy to abide"

"Stop hiding behind tricks and come to us!" taunted Cardin "Unless you're scared!"

"You do have a talent Mr. Winchester" said Zhuge Liang while smiling "A talent in hiding behind words. Please do note that hiding behind tricks may save you at any moment, and against any opponent, but hiding behind words may help you only when you're facing humans, and by humans I mean faunus and non faunus, but facing the Grimms will means no use of words, they won't wait for you until you finish talking"

"Shut your trap!" snapped Cardin while charging the strategist, who was waiting with a smile.

Zhuge Liang waved his fan and a powerful gust of wind threw the brown haired racist away "One must think before the battle, or he will face defeat at the fist moment" he then turned to look at the students who chose not to face him "You may think that thinking of strategies may be useless, but with me, you will change your mind before that you even realize it" he then waved his fan again, throwing Cardin away again "In this class you will learn that one can bend an element to his control" he waved his fan again, but this time throwing all Team CRDL away "As for you" he then turned to the student who chose not to respect the faunus "You will be forbidden to assist this class until you have a formal letter from every faunus of this school, saying that you've changed"

"Screw you!" yelled Cardin while trying one last charge toward Zhuge Liang, who simply stepped to the left and wave his fan, creating a gust of wind that threw Cardin to a wall.

"I won't keep you any longer" said the Crouching Dragon to the rest of the student who weren't forbidden from assisting to his class "You have the rest of the day off. Use it to create bonds between yourselves, which can help you a lot next time"

 _ **Stop track**_

Weiss exited the classroom alone before that anyone could see her, she was walking until she bumped into a certain huntsman in training.

"Oh my" said the huntsman in training, revealing to be Sasaki Kojiro "What are you doing here, little Snowflake?"

Weiss looked at him and blushed "Well… I-I was thinking about something"

"Was it something Ujiyasu told you?" asked Kojiro.

"In a way" answered Weiss while looking away.

"Why not talking around some tea?" suggested Kojiro while smiling "I normally walk around with Hanbei, but seeing that he's currently with three teams, I thought that I can take some time to take a break and see what to do"

Weiss smiled and followed the Master Swordsman to the garden where she sat with him. She had to admit, being with him isn't as bad as she first thought.

 _ **Play track Team Fortress 2 OST - Archimedes**_

"So" she began "Why do you follow someone like that kid around?"

Kojiro drank from his cup and said "Little Hanbei isn't someone that you can leave alone, seeing that he is the youngest of the school, anyone can bully him"

"I see" replied Weiss after drinking from her tea "I really feel bad for you, you know, following the orders of a faunus must be hard to endure"

"Masamune is more than worthy of being a leader" said Kojiro, countering Weiss "After all, he's still alive and happens to have some experience in leading armies"

"What do you mean?" asked Weiss with confusion.

"His field name was the One-Eyed Dragon" answered Kojiro "In our homeland, the more honor and respect you earn in the battlefield, the more rumors you get, and the more feared in the battlefield you are" he then took slip from his cup of tea "Ujiyasu can also be qualified as a leader, but again, he didn't know the right choices to make"

"What do you mean by choices?" asked Weiss with more confusion.

"In our homeland there is no Grimm, therefore there is no peace between us, we wage war between us" explained Kojiro "Warlords fighting each others for the supremacy of the land. But there was a moment of peace, when the land was unified under Hideyoshi Toyotomi, also known as the Monkey"

"Huh?" now Weiss was more than confused "Was he a faunus?"

"He did look like a monkey" replied Kojiro "But the reason of that nickname was the strategies that he used; he could make some impossible tasks possible, like building a castle in one night"

"He did what?!" asked Weiss with shock.

"You heard me; he built a castle in one night" repeated Kojiro "He also helped in winning a battle where their odds were 1 to 100, and used his charisma to unite the land"

"There's no way that's true" said Weiss.

Kojiro chuckled and said "Ask little Hanbei, he was serving under him"

"That kid was serving him?!" asked Weiss with more shock.

"As one of his best strategists" added Kojiro "He always did his best to win a battle with little loss in both armies"

"What kind of country are you from?" asked Weiss "I never heard of a place where there was no Grimm"

"Beyond the seas" answered Kojiro "But even if you wish to find it, you won't. Thanks to the mist, we were able to hide ourselves"

"You are sounding like some sort of civilization that cut itself from the world to live alone" deadpanned Weiss "The first time I met you, I thought that you're from Mistral, but again, you felt different from anyone from Mistral that I met before"

"I take that as a compliment" said Kojiro "But again, all of possess a dark part that is best to leave alone"

"What do you mean?" asked Weiss.

"We are all killers" answered Kojiro, shocking the heiress "We all killed in the battlefield. After all, it was either do or die. Even little Hanbei had to kill"

"But why?" asked Weiss, felling pity for the boy sitting with her.

"We were at war" answered the Master Swordsman "We had to survive, each one of us had to kill. For my part, it was when I was young, my entire family was slaughtered, and I am the only survivor. From that day I learned that one must be ready to face the reaper when the time comes. I picked up the sword only to escape that part of me that saw the slaughter, I was able to hunt down the responsible, they didn't even had a chance to understand what was happening when my blade sliced their throat. From that moment I wandered the land, searching for a worthy opponent"

"I… I'm sorry that you had to face something like that" said Weiss with sadness, even if he killed people, it was a necessity to survive.

"And I found him" said Kojiro with a mad smile "Musashi Miyamoto, the only man who could best me"

"He bested you, even if you are a master swordsman?" asked Weiss.

"It was my only time tasting defeat" stated Kojiro before laughing "I can't wait to duel him again"

Now Weiss was creeped out, Kojiro was broken from his trauma.

"But I need first to finish something here" added Kojiro before looking at Weiss with a smile, not the mad one he had, but a normal smile "How about the talk you had with Ujiyasu"

"Oh, right. I wanted to see if he can help me to become the leader of my team, but he asked me a strange question 'How much life is needed to die by your hands in order to achieve your dream?' that what he said" replied Weiss "If he didn't wished to offer his help, he could say it normally"

"That was a test" corrected Kojiro "The real question behind it is 'What are you ready to do if your team faces a danger, will you fight or will you surrender?'"

"Well… hard to answer if you don't have a situation" replied Weiss.

"Then why not giving the little rose a chance to prove herself to you" suggested Kojiro "If you throw your argument that you want to be the leader after the first day, it won't look pretty"

Weiss looked down at her cup and began to think, was she really that rude toward Ruby? Her entire life was to be the leader, and frankly, she did said some things to Ruby that weren't nice.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked.

Kojiro took a slip from his cup and said "Firstly, you need to go and apologies to the little rose, and then give her a chance"

"Thank you Kojiro" said Weiss with a smile toward the Master Swordsman. Even with his psychopathic tendencies, he's a nice guy to talk with.

 ** _Stop track_**

Later that day, Weiss walked toward the dorms and saw Hanbei taking a nap in the grass of the garden, she then turned her head and saw Cardin walking slowly toward the sleeping boy, with a non-friendly smile.

"Hey! What do you think you're going to do?!" she asked to the brown haired boy.

"None of your business princess" he replied "Now get lost"

Weiss was about to say something, but she noticed that Cardin began to back slowly.

"You know" said a voice behind her "It's quite rude to trouble sleeping people"

Weiss turned and saw Kojiro, with his sword unsheathed, smiling.

"Maybe you need to have a little lesson about that" said Kojiro while wiping his blade "Don't worry, you won't feel anything"

"If you attack me you will have trouble, you know that?!" asked Cardin with fear.

"But I won't attack you" replied Kojiro "I will 'Play' with you"

There, Cardin was scared of the red coated warrior, how could Beacon accept a psychopath like him? He didn't wait to know the answer as he rushed out of the place.

Kojiro sighed and said "He's finally gone, it would be a shame if his dirty blood got on my blade" he picked Hanbei and began to walk toward the dorms, "Thank you for trying to help little Hanbei" he said to Weiss "If you excuse me, I'll put him in his bed"

* * *

Weiss entered to the room of her team and noticed that Ruby was also taking a nap, she couldn't help but giggle a little. She walked toward her teammate and got to her bed.

"Ruby!" she called, waking the leader of her team.

"Weiss? Is this a dream?" wondered Ruby.

"Of course not you dunce!" replied Weiss "I just wanted to say that I am sorry for not giving you a chance, and that I'm ready to give you a chance" she then took a deep breath and said "I hope that we make Team RWBY great, all of us"

With that Ruby smiled, Team RWBY is finally a real team in her eyes.

* * *

At night, in Team MSTH room, the four samurais sat in circle again, and Hanbei activated his Semblance.

"Let us begin" began Masamune "Up until now, Ujiyasu tried to create some sort of information network inside the school, but failed"

"Not cool you know" complained Ujiyasu "But the problem is that we are students here, therefore, we don't have enough power to create an information network. We need to be teachers if we wish to create that"

"Why not asking the Crouching Dragon for the help in that case" suggested Kojiro "He's a teacher and knows what others don't"

"Not a stupid idea" commented Masamune "How about the maidens? Do we talk to them or wait a little?"

"I don't think they are ready" said Kojiro "Let's wait more"

"How about bonding our energy to them" suggested Hanbei "I did heard Ujiyasu saying something like that to Yang"

Masamune turned to Ujiyasu, who began to back from the group "Do you wish to disappear?"

"It was just a joke!" defended Ujiyasu.

"I do know jokes" said Masamune with a growl "Want to see one?"

"No thank you" replied Ujiyasu with haste "See the time. I'll go to bed. Goodnight" with that he jumped at his bed and acted like he fell asleep.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed.**

 **As for Kojiro's backstory, it was explained in Samurai Warriors 4 ( _The more you know_ ).**

 **See you next time.**


	12. The guilt

**Wasn't planning to publish this chapter.**

 **I... just... lost the files of Murakumo Of Remnant and Fate Stay Night The Beast Warrior.**

 **So I'm rewritting both chapters.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The guilt

Five day had passed since Weiss apologized to Ruby, her team also noticed that she began to spend more time with Kojiro. The samurais, on the other hand, began to create an information network inside the school ground with the help of Zhuge Liang, but one of them had it tough. Masamune still had nightmares about the order he gave to his men, but that didn't stopped him to act as a leader for the sake of himself, his team and the maidens they're supposed to protect.

*Clang*

The sound of steel meeting steel was around, Masamune had a bored look on his face as he blocked Cardin's mace.

"What's wrong freak?" asked Cardin tauntingly "too afraid to fight like a man?"

"I would rather fight someone of my level rather than someone with no skills" replied Masamune, still bored.

Cardin growled and swung his mace horizontally, but Masamune just took a step back. From the beginning of the year up until now, at the end of the first week, Cardin always decided to duel Jaune, seeing that he's the weak one, but this time he set his eyes on a new prey; Hanbei. Masamune, seeing through him told Hanbei to decline, that made Cardin to turn his sight toward the One-Eyed Dragon.

Glynda sighed and said "Mr. Date, can you please end this?"

Masamune nodded and took out his pistol "All I need is one shot"

"Come on then, freak" insulted Cardin while charging Masamune, who took a sidestep and making Cardin tripped. Without wasting any time, he took a shot to his head, making everyone gasping and making Glynda to look at the Aura level of the boy. His Aura level is barely there.

"Alright stop!" she ordered "As you see, even with harsh methods, Mr. Date nearly depleted Mr. Winchester and thus making him enable to continue the fight. In a tournament style duel, it would mean the end of the match" she then turned to Masamune as he gave his hand in order to help his fallen opponent, who simply pushed it away.

"I don't need your help!" snapped Cardin while exiting the arena.

Glynda sighed and said "Now, will there be another volunteer, or should I set random opponants" no one lifted his hand and Glynda activated the selector and it stopped at the face of Jaune Arc and the creepiest student of Beacon, Sasaki Kojiro.

Jaune gulped and whispered while trying to hide himself "Pyhrra, hide me…"

"Don't worry Jaune" replied Pyhrra "I'm sure that he won't hurt you… badly"

On the samurai's team, Kojiro got calmly to the arena with his blade drawn out of the sheath and began to look toward Jaune's direction, while smiling.

"Help" muttered Jaune as he tried to hide more.

"Mr. Arc" called the teacher "Please, prepare yourself to fight"

With the rest of the Team MSTH, they simply began to assume some theories of the fight.

"I call for 10 seconds" said Ujiyasu while putting 50 Liens.

Masamune smirked and said "I already know that you will find a way to win even if you lose the bet, you can count me out"

"Afraid?" taunted Ujiyasu.

"I'd rather not walk at an obvious ambush" replied Masamune.

"Nah" replied Ujiyasu "Pretty sure that you're afraid"

With another team, a certain black haired girl had her gaze on Masamune, why was she that obsessed with him? Ever since she met him, she felt like there's something within him that was alluring. In his fight against Cardin, he only used one shot to end it, and he seemed like he didn't care about how others saw him when he was heading to the rest of his team. Yet, she still hadn't found the courage to talk to him.

"Something's up, partner?" asked Yang as she turned to Blake.

"Nothing" replied Blake while turning her gaze at the arena.

In the said place, Jaune was trembling while guarding himself.

"That won't do" said his opponent "Your defense is pathetic, you really need to work on it"

"Um… Yeah… you're not the first one to say this" replied Jaune while lowering his shield to talk with the swordsman.

"How much does it weight?" asked Kojiro with a serious tone.

"In truth, I don't know" replied Jaune while looking down with a depressed tone.

"I see" said Sasaki while circling his opponent "Let's change that"

"What?" asked Jaune with confusion.

"When you stand your guard, try to follow your opponent eyes" advised Kojiro "No matter where you see the way where the sword is heading, always follow the eyes"

"I see" replied Jaune.

On her part, Glynda was about to intervene, but she then remembered that Kojiro was called the Master Swordsman. Maybe she'll let him continue the lesson?

Kojiro then took a stance that looks more like a Fencer and began to hit Jaune with quick hits, the said boy could only parry half of the hits as he couldn't follow with the speed of his opponent but he still managed to block some attacks.

"That's good" commented Kojiro while smiling to the yellow haired boy "Not many could manage to block my strikes when I use a Fencer stance"

"Does that mean that I'm good?" asked Jaune with worry and hope.

"Good" answered Kojiro "Good, but not perfect" he then pointed him with his sword "You took my advice, but your reaction time is still poor. Maybe we need to change your stance in a more versatile one" he then lifted Jaune's arm and bended his back a little "You need to use the shield at his full potential, maybe even get a bigger one in order to make things easier for you"

"Thanks for the advice" replied Jaune with a smile.

"Now" said Kojiro while turning to Glynda "Can I change my opponent? I really wish to fight…" he then pointed his sword in the direction of Pyhrra "… her"

"Me?" asked Pyhrra with confusion.

Kojiro smiled and said "I really wish to see a four times champion in action"

"Are you sure about that Mr. Sasaki" asked the combat instructor before receiving a call, she sighed and said "Very well" she turned to Pyhrra and asked "Ms. Nikos, do you accept the challenge?"

Pyhrra thought for a moment before nodding "Yes, I accept the challenge"

Kojiro smiled as he watched the girl walking to the arena "Maybe you are my Musashi of this place" he said to her while holding his weapon with both hands in front of him.

 **Play Track Guilty Gear X2 Accent Core Plus OST – Keep The Flag Flying**

Pyhrra took her spear prepared herself to face her opponent, who seemed to have a mad smile.

"Begin!" signaled the combat instructor as Pyhrra charged the red coated boy in front of her only to see him pushing the spear away with the tip of his sword before quickly reading the blade to strike her throat. Luckily for the champion, she pushed the blade away with her shield and rolled away from him.

"Is that all?" asked Kojiro while walking toward her, this time with his sword held in his side with both hands "When I heard that you were a four times in a row champion, I expected you to be more aggressive when you fight. Guess I was wrong… unless you are holding back"

"You could say that I was holding back? Just with this brief clash?" asked Pyhrra with disbelieve 'Is he really that skilled?'

"I think that I should also apologize" added Kojiro with a chuckle "Maybe if I get serious enough, you will fight me with your all" with that he waved his sword horizontally and an energy wave came out. Pyhrra ducked and saw that the said energy left a mark in the wall behind her, it was sharper than what its look like "Come now, I know that you can do better" said Kojiro while smiling madly.

'What kind of fighter is he?' wondered Pyhrra as she raised her shield and rushed toward the Master Swordsman.

Kojiro spread his arms and his blade disappeared, making two giant broadswords to appear, one in each side, he then waved with both his hands and the two weapons launched themselves toward the girl who rolled and smirked at the opening left by Kojiro, or so she thought he left an opening.

"You are impressive" complimented Kojiro as he caught Pyhrra's hand with one of his hands "But you should never trust opening without thinking of some steps to free yourself if your plan fail" he had his sword, held by his other hand under the girl's throat.

 **Stop Track.**

"I yield" declared Pyhrra as she felt her pride hurting her. His victory was total, he knew what kind of action she would take and how she would act, his title of Master Swordsman was earned. She looked at him and smiled "Thank you, Sasaki Kojiro. I shall never forget this battle"

Kojiro chuckled and said "I know that you can be better with time"

Everyone was shocked when the saw how Kojiro won, he caught Pyhrra's hand and took a side step and quickly materialized his sword to put it under Pyhrra's throat. But for Blake, she again began to look at Masamune, but this time, her partner followed her gaze and grinned.

"Want to talk to him?" asked yang with a teasing demeanor.

Blake blushed and replied, simply "No"

"Maybe he also got _the eye_ " joked Yang while pointing her own eye, pushing Blake to groan at her pun.

"Yang, he may find this pun insulting" replied Blake.

"What's making you saying that?" asked Yang.

"He maybe lost his eye in a traumatic event" replied Blake "Some scars have the ability to change a person"

"Come on Blake, you know that I was just joking" said Yang to her partner before grinning "Beside, maybe you'll thank me for what I'm going to do" she took her scroll and she sent a message.

Blake saw Ujiyasu picking his scroll before grinning, he turned to Yang and nodded, Blake sighed "Yang what did you do?"

Yang, still grinning, turned to her partner and said "You'll see"

"Yang, you're scaring me" replied Blake with worry.

"Don't worry" said Yang "All what you need to know is that you need to be bold"

"Yang. What. Did. You. Do" asked Blake as she glared at her partner.

"You are really alike" commented Yang playfully before hearing the ring that means the end of the course "Don't worry, everything's fine"

'I have a bad feeling about this' said Blake mentally before following her team.

* * *

At night, Blake was asleep, until she received a message in her Scroll.

'Come to the rooftop'

She saw that the message was from Yang. Getting up, she noticed that Yang wasn't in her place. What does she wants now?

Blake put a decent outfit and went to the location indicated by the message. She was waiting to see Yang, but met someone else. Even in the dark, she recognized those wings, and she also got to the plan of her partner.

Masamune, on the other hand, wasn't surprised by the trick that Ujiyasu played on him. And now, he was in an awkward situation.

"So… you also got a message from your partner?" asked Blake nervously.

"Yes" answered Masamune, still in his night cloths which consisted of a black T-shirt and black pants.

"Sorry about that" said Blake "I'm sure that it was Yang's idea"

Masamune sighed and said "It isn't a problem" he then smiled "looks like our partners are something else"

"Yeah" replied Blake with a smile of her own.

"I'm sure that you have questions" said Masamune with a sigh, surprising the black haired girl "Your face is yelling your curiosity"

"It's just that… you seem more comfortable than the other fauneses of Beacon" stated Blake "You also seem proud of… well… who you are"

"I don't think that's a smart question to ask" replied Masamune "Of course I would be proud of myself. I'm the seventeenth head of the house Date, Date Masamune"

"I think that you didn't understood my question" said Blake "I wasn't asking about your person, but the fact that you are a faunus"

"I'm who I am, no matter what the others says or thinks" replied Masamune.

"I envy you, you know?" said Blake as she undoes her bow, reveling a pair of cat ears.

"So I was right" said Masamune while closing his eye.

"You… knew?" asked Blake with disbelieve.

"Of course" replied Masamune as he looked at her in the eyes "You shouldn't twitch them so often"

Blake blushed and then looked away "So…"

 **Play Track Growlancer IV OST – Before The Daylight (Instrumental Version)**

"Sorry, but that won't be possible" interrupted Masamune as he sighed "I got where this is going"

Blake simply stared blankly at him "What?"

"You shouldn't waste your time on a monster like me" added Masamune "You deserve someone better than me"

"You're not a monster" countered Blake "Being different isn't-"

"You don't know what I did, do you?" asked Masamune as he sit down "When I say that I'm a monster, I meant the action that I took"

"Then we are even" said Blake while sitting in front of him "I wasn't really on the good side before"

"But you didn't killed, did you?" asked Masamune, this time looking at his side not wanting to see the shocked expression of the girl in front of him.

"You… killed someone?" asked Blake with shock.

"Casualties of war" replied Masamune easing the girl in front of him a little as he begin to explain while looking at the broken moon "Being in the battlefield from young age"

"How old were you" asked Blake with some worries.

"Ten year old" answered Masamune "It was also in my first battle where I lost my eye"

"I'm sorry if I forced you to remember something like that" said Blake while looking down in shame until she heard the One-Eyed Dragon chuckling.

"You shouldn't be sorry" he replied "It was my own fault that I lost it" he then took a grim face "But Even if this is war, killing your own father isn't the most honorable thing"

Blake completely froze "You killed… your… father"

"Under his order" said Masamune while looking at his hands "You see now, why I am a monster?"

Blake was about to get out of the roof, but she remembered that Masamune said 'Under his order' she then asked "What do you mean by 'Under his order'?"

Masamune sighed and began to explain "The land that I used to rule, Oshu, was divided by nobles, but it was the Date clan that had the advantage as we had more lands and much more military power. You could say that we practically had the victory in our side, even the other nobles knew that. That's why they decided to surrender, each one came with a handful of their forces. My father proposed to them to stay in for the night, he wasn't expecting them to do something since even with their forces combined, they wouldn't stand a chance. But that was his mistake, by offering them to stay, he offered assassin's to stay"

"What happened next?" asked Blake, now understanding the boy in front of her a bit more.

"During that night, the nobles attacked" answered Masamune "I was alerted by the scream of my mother. But I arrived too late, she was already dead when I arrived. My father was fighting some soldiers when he was wounded by an arrow in his left shoulder. I didn't found him, until we subjugated their forces. I took some men and went to search for my father, when we reached him, he was being held as a hostage by their leader. My father knew that he couldn't be saved, so he ordered me to prove him that I could lead the Date clan, with that he admitted his own defeat. All what I had to do was giving the right order to my men. From here you can imagine the rest, I had to rule Oshu with an iron fist"

Blake was silent, and at the same time crying inside. How could she call herself a faunus when she all what she did was fleeing, and in front of her, is someone who never fled, someone who took responsibilities for his own actions.

"Now you know me, more than the rest of my team" said Masamune while getting up "You are free to think of me whatever you want" he began to walk toward the exit of the rooftop until he felt a hug from behind "Please" he pleaded "You shouldn't be with me"

"You are not a monster" said Blake while sobbing "You the most courageous person I've ever met. You never fled, not like me"

Masamune couldn't help but staying silent and waiting for Blake to calm down.

 **Stop Track.**

* * *

The next morning, Ujiyasu woke and the first thing he saw was the barrel of a gun.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he asked before looking at the owner of the weapon.

"Listen to me" said Masamune while glaring at him "You know what you did? Right?" Ujiyasu nodded fearfully "So let me say this" Masamune put the pistol away and, surprising Ujiyasu, smiled to him "Thanks"

Ujiyasu chuckled and said "That's why partners are for"

* * *

Ozpin couldn't help but smile at the new information he got. Firstly, it was Kojiro who spoke about his past to the Schnee heiress, and now Masamune was the one who said his past to Blake Belladonna.

"I think that Team RWBY would help a lot in that" mused Ozpin before taking a slip from his mug, but there's something that he needed, and that was the past of Zhuge Liang. He can't ask a student to be in a relationship with a teacher. He needed something or someone to help him getting what he needs from the man. The real question was who.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **What do you think?**


	13. What with the two lions

**Finally done rewriting this chapter.**

 **I only hope that this computer lasts for a longer time.**

 **anyways... enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

What with the two lions

Both teams RWBY and MSTH bonded during their first two weeks in Beacon, they also created a bond with Team JNPR. Their combat experience, Jaune's especially, grew tremendously. The three teams became inseparable. The carefree member of Team MSTH, Ujiyasu Hojo, also known as the Lion of Sagami, had some questionable interactions with the bustiest member of Team RWBY, Yang. From time to time, they disappear completely, even Ozpin can't find them at that time. Ruby didn't have any idea on how to get the answer from her sister, Masamune however…

 _ ***Bang***_

The shot past Ujiyasu's head as he was glued to the wall behind him.

"I'll ask one more time" said Masamune while releasing a deadly aura "What are you doing with Yang when no one sees you?"

"H-H-Hey, you know that's rude to invade people privacy?" ask Ujiyasu as he was trembling with fear.

"Do you think that I care?" asked Masamune as he glared at the Lion of Sagami "Ruby asked me to find the answer, and I intend to do it even if I have to take your brain out of your skull"

"F-For my defense, I don't ask you about your free time with Blake!" replied Ujiyasu as he tried to find a way out.

"Then ask" said Masamune as he lowered his pistol "But you'll also need to talk about what you do with Yang"

Ujiyasu sighed and said "Fair enough"

"Before we can go deep in this, can we focus on something else?" asked Kojiro while putting himself between the two samurais.

"What are you talking about?" asked Masamune annoyingly.

"Today is the day each team will try to perform their first Musou release" answered Kojiro as he emitted a pulse of his own Musou "Even us"

"Let's go then" said Ujiyasu while walking toward the direction of the classroom they're supposed to be in.

"We'll complete this discussion later" growled Masamune, following Ujiyasu and glaring at him at the same time.

"I can't wait to see Ruby unleash her Musou for the first time" said Hanbei with glee as Kojiro followed them silently.

* * *

Later in Zhuge Liang's classroom, there were many people who appeared to be excited to unleash their Musou for the first time. He taught them for two weeks, prepare them to be ready for this moment, he already knows that Team MSTH won't have a problem since they already could use it from the start.

"Professor!" called Ruby as she was in front of him "I've wanted to ask you this question, but I didn't know how to ask you this, but… what is your weapon? I never saw you use it before"

Zhuge Liang chuckled and said "It does not matter if the monkey uses a tool or not, he will get food at the end"

"What?" asked Ruby with total confusion.

"Weapons are only accessories used to make one more imposing, the real weapon is the same one that every human possess" replied Zhuge Liang "You may possess a different opinion than me, but that doesn't mean that I don't respect it. Some may find it appealing, other may find it repulsive, in the end… you are who you are, and that's a quality that leads to the better end"

Ruby was stunned, she never heard someone saying those things to her. Many in Signal were mocking her because of her tendencies in being a nerd when it comes to weapons, even some teachers that were saying that she needed to change and that the world isn't only around weapons. But not this one, Zhuge Liang admired how she was thinking and even encourages her to stay that way, Even if it sounded like a childish way to think.

"Thank you sir" said Ruby with a bright smile.

"Your strength comes from your heart, and if you remember my lessons, you would know that your real strength originates from you heart" replied Zhuge Liang "Now if you excuse me, I have a lesson to prepare" with that he made his way toward the front of the classroom, he then took a quick glance at Ruby 'Your mother would be proud of who you are'

"I wonder what this lesson is going to be about" whispered Yang to the rest of her team.

"Maybe he'll teach us another thing about strategies" replied Blake before turning her head and looking around.

"Is something wrong Blake?" asked Ruby.

"No, everything's fine" answered Blake.

"You're looking for Wingy, right?" asked Yang teasingly, already knowing the answer.

"N-No" replied Blake while blushing heavily.

"What good will it be if that's the case" scoffed Weiss "He's just a faunus"

"He's also a person" replied Blake harshly "But maybe the princess doesn't like have someone stronger than her in the same class as her"

"Wha- that doesn't have anything to do with this!" snapped Weiss.

"You are treating him like he's nothing" said Blake with a stern look "But don't forget that he's also a leader, the Leader of Team MSTH"

"Well… at least he's a good person" said Ruby nervously.

"Why are you defending him?!" asked Weiss with frustration "With little time after becoming huntsman he'll join the White Fang!"

"Calm down Ice Queen" said Yang "Uji told me that the White Fang and Wingy are day and night"

"Uji?" asked Ruby with confusion.

"She meant Ujiyasu" replied Blake before smirking to her partner "Using nicknames already? Should I take that you past the high point in your relationship?"

Yang laughed nervously and said "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about"

"Really?" asked Blake, teasingly, taking some revenge on Yang.

At that moment the door opened and Team MSTH entered, but instead of taking their normal seats, they stood next to Zhuge Liang.

"Welcome students" said the Crouching Dragon, gaining the attention of the students "For the past two weeks, I though you how to get to your inner strength and to be true to yourself. As I told last time, today, I'll test all of you to see if they can do it. I asked Team MSTH to show you how it's done" he then turn his head and nodded to Masamune, who nodded back. The winged Faunus closed his eyes as electricity began to appear in his hands.

"Did you see that electricity?!" asked Ruby with glee.

"As you just saw, you can enhance you attacks with different elements" continued Zhuge Liang "For some of you, it may appear weak, but…" he then took a red dust and threw it to Ujiyasu, who made it glow "With the right weapon, it can be very, very powerful. Any questions?" at this, Weiss lifted her hand "Yes Ms. Schnee"

"I still don't get how we can enhance our attacks" she said.

"Quite the question" replied Zhuge Liang as he turned to get a yellow Dust from his desk "Normally, you use Dust when you wish you use an element, unless it's your Semblance, but you can't use a Semblance with your Aura exhausted. Therefore, all you can do with no Aura to support you is using your weapon, if you can use it without your Semblance, of course. But the power that you just saw uses the natural element that define yourself as a weapon"

"Sir, I have a question" said Blake while lifting her hand, gaining the attention of the Crouching Dragon "If we can use it as a weapon, does that mean we can use it as armor?"

Zhuge Liang chuckled and said "That's the question I was waiting. The answer is: yes. But, that is in a whole different level, the result can be compared to deities as you use your own soul is used to the fullest, now you're using it only on the tenth of it" that left the student speechless "That power is called 'Fury', and if you wish to use it, you will be forced to push yourself beyond the limit of your body. Now, I'll call each one of you by names and you shall try to unleash your Musou for the first time" with that, he grabbed a list and began calling.

* * *

Elsewhere, some non-friendly individuals were standing in a warehouse full of Dust.

"How much did we got from the last shipment?" asked a young man who had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

"We still need some if we wish to achieve the quota asked" replied a male member of the White Fang.

"This is troubling" replied an elderly voice, revealing an old man with two reptilian eyes and prayer beads circling around him "Roman Torchwick, I trust that you know how much insignificance you are"

"S-S-Sorry about that my lord, but thing got very difficult" replied the young man, now known as Roman Torchwick "After the last time, the Dust shipments got guarded by some highly reputed Huntsmen, getting them without fighting them is…"

"Problematic?" said the voice of a woman with light purple skin and purple eyes "You know, I thought that asking **_you_** , the only and great Roman Torchwick to do something like that would prove to be easy, but maybe we were wrong..."

"Um…" Roman tried to say something, but he feared that talking would prove to be his undoing.

"Maybe you still need help" said the old man before snapping his fingers, as a boy with white hair, red on top, and appeared to be a Faunus since he had a monkey tail "Wukong, help him. You have my permission to use any troop you wish"

Wukong snickered and said "Don't worry old man, I got this… as long as I don't do to you any massage using my staff"

"The little monkey is finally going to leave his tree?" asked the light purple skinned woman with a giggle "I was wondering if you're going to be of little use to Kiyomori"

"Shut it you she-devil" replied Wukong casually, his face showing a hint of annoyance "Beside, are you sure that sending a kid with Cinder is a good thing?"

"Himiko can do her job without any problem" said the woman before tightening her hand "But if that excuse of a pathetic life form dared to harm her… I don't care what would Lord Orochi think, I'll vaporize her…"

"H-How about Neo?" asked Roman with a worried tone.

"The girl won't be harmed, as long as you do your part well" said Kiyomori before turning to the purple haired woman "Da Ji, call Lord Orochi and ask him to send both Gyuki and Dodomeki, I need to make some advancement in the ritual"

"Still trying to control others?" asked Da Ji with a bored expression "Why don't you try to do something else?"

"Because, it's a gift from Lord Orochi and I need to make good use of it" replied Kiyomori with a dark smile "Just thinking of all the puppets that I can get with it makes me wish to get over it soon"

"You got some weird hobbies old man" said Wukong with an amused smile "But then, that's why you're much fun to be around"

"I'll take that as a compliment" replied Kiyomori "Now, let's go"

* * *

 **Yup...**

 **For those who aren't familiar with all the Koei games, you may have some difficulties with the last characters.**

 **I wanted to add them because boosting the good side only would be boring, since it would be easy to know who would win.**

 **And I dare you to try and guess how Zhuge Liang knows Ruby's mother.**

 **Anyways, leave your thoughts.**


End file.
